


Overdose

by Lupuswolf00



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/F, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupuswolf00/pseuds/Lupuswolf00
Summary: Stuck in a love-hate relationship with her ex-girlfriend Minji, Siyeon finally gets a breath of fresh air when she meets Sua, who she instantly falls in love with. Will Siyeon be able to repair what she once had, or will she seek a new beginning?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 48
Kudos: 58





	1. Cover + Character profiles

**Author's Note:**

> "Love is a sickness, an addiction, an overdose"

[Click here to read this on AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1467287/): https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1467287/

* * *

****

**Siyeon** , gang member and problematic student - when she's not partying, she's sleeping. After a whole year of slacking, she will be kicked out of her course if she does not pass her finals. She is considering Minji's offer to drop out of university to inherit Minji's parents' company together. However, she is suddenly assigned a personal tutor, Sua, who just might save her from being kicked out.

**Minji** , Siyeon's ex-girlfriend, would do anything for Siyeon to forgive her and love her again. Having known Siyeon since they were infants, they've been through everything together. A child prodigy born in an extremely rich and influential family, she breezed through school and graduated much earlier than her peers. She is now working in her parents' company, which she is set to inherit. However, her crazy devotion for the Siyeon has gained little approval from her strict parents.

**Sua** , the top student in Siyeon's class, is tasked with helping Siyeon pass her finals, which are in two weeks, because of a bargain she struck with her lecturer. Growing up was rough, but she was surrounded by a loving family, which is why she wants to make sure she secures the best possible life path for herself to repay them. She tries her best to drill a year's worth of missed syllabus into Siyeon's brain in two weeks, tutoring her day and night, totally unaware of the mess she's already pulled herself into.

* * *

-Cover art by me (My [twitter](https://twitter.com/dcwolfieawoooo): @dcwolfieawoooo)

-Warning: Some chapters contain mature content. Contains tobacco and alcohol use, mentions of drug use.

-All characters, plot and settings in this story are entirely fictional. Any sort of circumstance where one could match any elements of this story to real life events or people is purely coincidental.

-(In other words this is just a fic please do not take this seriously!)

-English is not my first language 

-MEMBER AGE IS IRRELEVANT IN THIS FIC BECAUSE I'M LAZY LOL :P

-Don't trust the ship tags, main ships are singji and suayeon :)


	2. Chapter 1

It's the end of Sua's first semester of university, or at least, in this particular university.

Her previous university had to close down due to financial issues - rumour was that the dean was involved in corruption and money laundering. Sua didn't know the gossip, and didn't care. All she wanted is to finish her medical degree, sadly. 

Because she transferred in midway through, she missed the chance to make many friends in her cohort group. Everyone already had their own friend circles, while clubs and societies weren't going to be accepting any new members until the start of the next academic year.

She went to class alone, ate in the cafeteria alone, studied in the library alone. She didn't mind - it just meant more quiet time for her to study.

Students were packing up their laptops and papers and started to trickle out of the lecture hall. Sua finalises her notes and starts to collect her belongings and placing them in her knapsack neatly.

"Sua." a voice sounded in front of her.

Sua raised her head. Her lecturer was calling her. She bit her lip nervously, before walking to her table, which is only a few meters away from Sua's seat in the frontmost row.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong," reassured her lecturer. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Sua hid her anxiousness with a forced smile.

Her lecturer puts her hands together. "Do you know who is _Lee Siyeon_?"

Lee Siyeon? That girl with gang tattoos, infamous for delinquency and just overall bad student attitude? It's a miracle she got into university in the first place, let alone secure a spot in a course as prestigious as medicine.

Or at least that's what she's heard. 

"I guess I know who she is, why?" Sua hopes that she is not giving off the wrong impression, because there's no way she could be friends with such a person.

Her lecturer lets out a small sigh. "You see, she's been handing in her work late, and the work she's been giving us is also... extremely sub-par. The only reasons she's staying in the course is because of her good practical scores."

"Yeah." Sua said, unsurprised.

"But, as you know, finals are coming up. For many students, it's their last chance to improve their grades for this semester." said her lecturer.

Sua frowned. "I still don't see how this is related to me-"

"Could you help her? Like, tutor her?" asked her lecturer.

" _What_?" Sua blinked a few times to reprocess what she just heard. She's done tutoring in the past for elementary school children, but tutoring in _university_?!

"I know what you're thinking, but I would not ask you to do this if I knew you would definitely say no, " the older woman in front of her put on a troubled expression. "But I know what that girl is capable of. She's smart... she's just in some trouble."

"I wouldn't call gang activities and alcohol abuse just some trouble..." Sua mumbled under her breath.

"Your grades have broken multiple records ever since you came here, Sua. Even your seniors have been photocopying your papers to study." it almost sounded like her lecturer's begging her at this point.

Sua shook her head, preparing to take her leave. "I don't even know her personally, I'm sorry, I-"

"Look, if you help Siyeon pass the upcoming finals, I will make sure your application for any sort of placement goes smoothly when the time comes," said her lecturer. "And I will owe you a favour."

Those words captured Sua's attention almost like a moth to a flame.

Hospital placements nowadays are notoriously difficult to apply for and have very long waiting lists. Her lecturer's a seasoned professional who has extensive connections in the industry. If she really keeps her word, it could mean a huge advantage for her over her peers.

"...Why do you want to help this Siyeon so badly, anyway?" questioned Sua apprehensively, folding her arms.

"I- I just hate seeing such a talented young person go to waste. That's all." her lecturer stammered for half a second, before regaining her calm composure.

This deal was kind of shady... but what did Sua have to lose? It's just tutoring someone, after all. She's done plenty of tutoring back in her high school days for extra pocket money. 

After much careful consideration and foot-tapping, Sua finally decided to accept the bargain.

"Fine. I'll try my best."

"Great! I'll tell her that you'll be helping her." her lecturer finally let out a relieved smile. "Thanks. I will not forget this."

Outside the classroom, Sua felt a pat on her shoulder. She turned around and sees a girl with long black hair, flawless pale skin and a similar stature to Sua.

"Gahyeon?" a delighted smile spread across Sua's face. "What are you doing here?"

"My classes got cancelled today, so I thought I'd surprise you and bring you out for dinner." Her friend grinned widely. 

Sua looks around. "Where's Handong? Didn't her study week start last week?"

"She said she needs to study, so she already ordered some takeaway." explained Gahyeon. 

Gahyeon and Handong have been best friends with Sua for many years. They've even made it so that even though they couldn't attend the same university when their previous university closed down, they could still study in the same area. 

It's been some time since Sua last saw Handong, though. Hopefully she's doing well. Last she saw her she looked pretty stressed out. Although, Sua would never say this out loud, but she very much prefers hanging out with Gahyeon compared to Handong... for reasons she dare not disclose to anyone but herself.

"Anyways, I'm starving. How 'bout we go to that restaurant near your dorm? To celebrate the last day of class?" asked Gahyeon as she jingled her pair of car keys in between her fingers.

A whole day's worth of class left Sua's stomach empty and growling. She could almost smell the aroma of food just from Gahyeon's words.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" 

It's dinner hour, and the restaurant is jam-packed full of people.

Gahyeon's food arrived late, so while Gahyeon was busy eating, Sua was texting one of the few people she knew in university for more information about this Siyeon.

* * *

**Yoohyeon**

Hey

Do you know who's Siyeon?

Tattooed girl, med student

The one that vandalized Mr. Park's car..lol

Oh wow so you do actually check your texts >.>

Ofc I do! Who doesn't at this point tbh 

Seeing a spray-painted penis on that old pervert's car was definitely THE highlight of my uni life

Why tho

Sorry, I was busy... TT

I need her phone number

No worries^^

???

Her number?? For what ._.

You interested in her or smth? Lmao

What? no???

I legit just need her number for class work reasons

srs >:O

I don't have her number, but luckily for u 

I think she lives in the same block as me

You wanna just knock on her door or smth?

Sure, why not

OK, give me a few mins

I'll go check her room no.

brb

Thanks so much Yooh

Also, is it ok if I crash at yr place tonight

Ofc!!!! XD

Also I lowkey miss your cooking ;_; miss having you as a roommate y'kno

Sleeping alone at night feels so lonely ;____;

Aw, me too TT

Although you did nag me like you were my grandmother :D

(runs away)

...

Istg when I go over later

It's on sight

Oh noooo im so scared lol XD

Room no. is 0J29 btw

Just don't tell anyone I told u that

Don't wanna get involved, u kno, just in caseeee

?? How did you find it so fast???

Wait, u know what, don't tell me, I don't wanna know -_-

Don't worry, I won't

Thanks again :D

No prob

Text me when u arrive : )

* * *

Keeping her phone in her pocket, Sua stared at her almost empty bowl of rice with a troubled expression. She picked at the few remaining grains of rice with her metal chopsticks thoughtfully.

Having known Sua for almost 15 years now, Gahyeon could almost instantly tell something was wrong with her friend.

"What's up? You look like you've just been rejected or something." Gahyeon props her face on her hand, before gasping in shock. "Wait. Don't tell me, it's about that girl-?"

"What? No! You're still not over that joke?" Sua held her hands up in denial.

"Hahaha, sorry. I know you don't like her. It's just that you haven't liked anyone before, I just assumed that day would come sooner or later." said Gahyeon, her mouth full with rice. 

"Don't worry, if I ever like someone, you will be the first person to know." laughed Sua. 

"Me AND Handong," corrected Gahyeon. "So, what is it?"

Sua's joyful smile immediately disappeared. "...I promised one of my lecturers to do something."

Gahyeon tilted her head to one side and takes a sip from her glass of cola. "Huh? Do what? Assignments?"

"Heh. I wish." Sua let out a chuckle.

Sua's response only confused Gahyeon even further. "Then what is it? Get her coffee? Move papers in her office?"

"I promised her to help tutor Lee Siyeon and help her pass her finals." said Sua.

That sentence alone was enough to almost make Gahyeon spit out her drink.

" _Tutor_...?! And tutor _who_ now?!" Gahyeon said as she put a hand on the table to recompose herself.

"Yep... Shit, it sounds even worse now that I've said it out loud, huh." Sua uttered, burying half her face in her palm.

"And your finals are in _two weeks_ , right?" asked Gahyeon.

"That's right." confirmed Sua.

Gahyeon scoffed, leaning back in her chair.

"Lee Siyeon, that med student who parties every weekend, has that gang tattoo on her back, and is somehow not expelled yet? And you have to teach her?! God, that girl barely listens to the fucking _police_ , let alone someone like you." said Gahyeon.

The level of notoriety Siyeon managed to achieve has earned her infamy even in neighboring universities, it seems.

"I had my reasons to accept," said Sua, who puts down her chopsticks and slides Gahyeon a few notes for the bill.

"Those better be some pretty damn good reasons." Gahyeon shook her head in disbelief. "Girl probably doesn't even have ten percent of the syllabus in her brain, and now you gotta make sure she passes the exam in two weeks? Don't bite off more than what you can chew, Sua."

"I've gotten through worse, I've got this, Gahyeon. Trust me." reassured Sua. "It's almost eight o' clock. I really need to get going. You ready?"

Gahyeon finished up her meal and took the money before heading for the counter to pay. After everything was settled, they headed back to the car.

In the car, Sua turns to face Gahyeon.

"Also, Gahyeon, can I ask you to do something?" 

"As long as it's not teaching a literal gang member _homework_ , sure."

"I need you to drop me off at the old dormitory building I used to stay in, after I grab my stuff from my place." said Sua, buckling her seatbelt. 

"What? You're not going back to study?" questioned Gahyeon.

"I'm staying at Yoohyeon's place tonight. She's got some stuff she needs help with." Sua explained.

Gahyeon studies Sua for a few seconds, before finally agreeing to her request.

"Fine, just promise me you'll be careful, okay? It's dark out already." Gahyeon said, a worried expression on her face.

"You have my word." Sua smiled as the car engine whirred alive, and they headed out into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Ah, the campus dorms. Most students would love to stay here, if it weren't for the expensive rent. Sua shared a room with Yoohyeon, before her scholarship coverage changed and she could no longer afford to stay here. 

At least Yoohyeon hasn't gotten a new roommate yet, so she's still free to drop by. 

By the time she arrived, it was already past nine o' clock. She needs to get to Siyeon quick, no one likes someone random knocking on their door late at night.

"Oh, you finally arrived! I was about to call you." said Yoohyeon as she opened her room door to greet Sua.

"It's almost nine o' clock, I really need to see Siyeon. Like ASAP." 

Sua quickly walked into Yoohyeon's place and puts her clothing bag near the kitchen counter. She ties her straight black hair in the mirror near the shoe rack and adjusts her hoodie and pants.

"What's the matter?" Yoohyeon scratched her head. "Why the rush?"

"I'll tell you later. Remember to close the living room window before you sleep." 

Before Yoohyeon could say another word, Sua has already bolted back outside.

"Hey, at least close the door after you go out!"

"Here goes nothing..." Sua stood in front of room 0J29, feeling oddly nervous. 

But just as Sua raises a fist to knock on the wooden door, the door swings open, and she is greeted by a beautiful blonde girl. She looked about her age, her lips a gorgeous pink and her eyes a shade of blue-green from her contact lenses. She wore a cool black jacket and loose jeans. 

"Hm? Are you looking for Siyeon?" the girl asked politely. 

"Y-yeah." Sua cannot help but stutter a little. The aura from this mysterious girl felt a little pressurizing.

The girl stepped out of the doorway. 

"She's probably asleep at the moment... You're one of her neighbours, I'm guessing?" she said, eyeing Sua up and down. Sua thought she sounds a little condescending - she didn't like it at all.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that." said Sua, who is honestly not in the mood for idle chit-chat.

The blonde girl looked at Sua a little suspiciously for a few seconds, but alas decided to let it go. "Alright, just make it quick. She's probably exhausted." 

The mysterious girl then walked away and Sua lets out a silent breath of relief. Maybe she was Siyeon's friend? But Sua doesn't remember seeing her around campus before. 

Inside, the unit is a mess. Pillows and blankets are strewn all over the floor, and the shelves are overflowing with paper and clutter. She thinks she even stepped on a cigarette box. This very scene irritates Sua, so she doesn't waste any more time to get to the bedroom.

_Knock, knock._

Sua doesn't hear a response, just the shuffling sound of fabric behind the wooden door.

"Siyeon? I need to talk to you." Sua tried knocking again. 

After a few seconds, the person inside the room finally speaks up.

"...Who are you?"

"I'm Sua! I think Professor Kim told you about me?" Sua said, raising the volume of her voice.

Again, a few seconds pass without a response. Then suddenly, footsteps can be heard approaching the door, and eventually, it opened.

"I'm guessing she let you in..." Siyeon rubbed her eyes groggily, as if she just woke up. "So, you're the one that's gonna help me?"

Siyeon's an absolute mess... Her messy dark purple hair covered half of her face and the band t-shirt she's wearing was crumpled. Her bloodshot eyes told Sua she probably hasn't slept for days. But Sua still could tell that she's really pretty. 

"Yep. I wanted to call you but I couldn't find anyone with your phone number." said Sua nervously, shuffling her feet.

"Huh... I thought Professor Kim would have given you my number. She gave me yours," Siyeon's words are slightly slurred, and Sua could tell Siyeon had been drinking from the smell of her breath. "But it's okay, I guess. Did you want something?"

 _Want something?_ Sua thought this sounded way too casual. The exam was in two weeks! The least Siyeon could have done was call Sua if she already had her number. Nothing Sua could do about that now, though. All she wanted is to get on with her task, as quick as possible. Time is money.

"...I was thinking maybe we could plan our first study session together. When are you free?" asked Sua. "We could go to the library or something."

Siyeon stops and thinks for a bit. "Hmmm... I don't know. Now?"

Sua blinked her eyes. " _Now_?" 

"Yeah, now. Okay. Give me a moment to clean up." Siyeon snapped her fingers and gives Sua a smile.

"Wait, what?" Sua frantically tried to stop Siyeon, who was already looking around for her stuff. "I didn't even say yes-" 

...And the door closed shut right in front of her eyes. 

"O...kay."

This was awkward. 

Sua folded her arms and leaned on the wall to wait for Siyeon. Well, at least she had her knapsack with her. She was in such a hurry just now, she forgot to put them in Yoohyeon's apartment first. But honestly, if Sua saw this coming, she would have brought along a jacket too. The weather's getting really cold recently, so cold that a mere hoodie simply would not cut it.

Ah, it shouldn't be too bad, though. They're probably going to spend most of their time indoors in the library, anyway. Sua was too lazy to go back upstairs again, too.

A few minutes later, Siyeon emerged from the room, her long hair neatly combed. She's wearing a _slightly_ less crumpled grey shirt underneath a white jacket, and a pair of ripped jeans. 

"So, the library?" she said, locking her room door.

"Just like that?" Sua was still a little surprised at how fast Siyeon got ready.

"Uhm. Yeah?" said Siyeon, an eyebrow raised. 

The current situation was beyond weird. But it's not like Sua had any other choice. Sua looked around the messy place. No way they're going to study in this dump. There's even cigarette buds on the floor. There's no way one person could smoke so many cigarettes on their own, or without triggering the fire alarm. Sua knew there were students that rig the fire alarm in their rooms so that they can smoke in peace, but this was the first time she's seen it in person.

"Fine. let's go." Sua, at this point, didn't know what else to do or say. She was done.

"What books do I need to bring?" asked Siyeon, packing her knapsack.

Sua puts a finger on her chin. "Your notes, I guess. The library has all our textbooks so you don't need to bring yours." 

Siyeon stared at Sua.

"I don't have any notes." 

_Of course she doesn't._

Sua took a deep breath.

"It's okay. We'll write some together later. Just bring some foolscap paper." she calmed herself down and instructed. This was going to be a long, painful journey.

The school library is only a few minutes walk away from the dorm building. The path is brightly lit and fitted with security cameras, given how often students travel there at night, especially when it's exam season.

Naturally, the library is more crowded than usual. Students, all buried in their mountains of books and papers, were busy cramming for the upcoming finals, just like the two of them were.

They make their way to the discussion area, and the two shared a table near the corner of the room where it is slightly quieter.

"Okay. Now tell me what you don't kn-" Sua stopped, rethinking her choice of words. "Or actually, what _you know_. Then I'll have an idea on where to start." 

Sua points to a checklist of modules and chapters. Siyeon read them as if it was the first time in her life she's seen them. 

"...Shit. Um. To be frank, I haven't started studying. Much." admitted Siyeon, a little embarrassedly. 

Ah, it's as Sua expected.

"I guessed so, so I came prepared." said Sua, placing two stacks of paper on the table. They're thicker than two dictionaries stacked on top of one another.

"These are my finalised notes, and these are some past year papers I went to print out earlier today, I've already sorted the questions out according to each topic." said Sua, pointing to each pile of paper while Siyeon listens to her obediently. "We're going to go through the notes first, and after that we will do the past year papers together, topic by topic. Okay?"

Sua looked really experienced in this kind of thing. Seems like Professor Kim did not pick the wrong person, Siyeon thought to herself.

She breathed and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. I'll try my best."

"You better," said Sua as she moved her chair to sit right next to Siyeon and passed her the notes on their first topic. "We really don't have much time until our first exam."

"I'm sorry." said Siyeon, out of a sudden, surprising Sua.

"Huh? For what?" asked Sua, confused.

"I didn't mean to be irresponsible. Now I have to trouble you to teach me everything I missed. So I'm sorry." said Siyeon guiltily. 

That was... unexpected.

"Uhm, don't be. By teaching you I get to check my knowledge too. As long as you don't fail the exam, that's good enough for me." Sua reassured Siyeon. After all, she wasn't doing this for free - she too had something to gain from this arrangement. 

After a few hours of studying, it's almost 12 o' clock in the morning. They decided to take a break. 

So far, Siyeon has been very polite, cooperative, and surprisingly smart. They are already going at a slightly faster pace Sua anticipated, which is of course, a very good sign. At this rate, Siyeon might just have a chance at her finals.

After a few hours, Siyeon finally finished the papers Sua tasked her with. She laid her arms and face on her jacket on the table.

"You're really smart, Sua. I wish I was like you." envied Siyeon, a little burned out from the intensive study session.

Sua laughed a little. "I'm not smart. I just work really hard."

"Then you're really hardworking, Sua. I still wish I was like you." sulked Siyeon, fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket. "Going through med school like this wasn't my plan, you know. I tried my best to study... But I just couldn't."

"Ah. Was it because your parents forced you or something?" asked Sua. She's heard this reasoning far too many times.

"No, my dad never forced me. He usually lets me do whatever I want. I genuinely want to be a doctor to help save lives." explained Siyeon. She sounds honest.

 _Weird how she just mentions her dad..._ Sua thought, but felt like it was inappropriate to pry further since Siyeon was still very much a stranger to her.

"Then what's stopping you?" questioned Sua.

Siyeon bit the inside of her cheek anxiously. "I dunno... I just feel... out of it. Ever since last year."

"You mean you weren't always like this?" said Sua, surprised.

"Yeah, I used to be one of the top scorers of our batch, you know?" the purple haired girl paused. "Oh, you weren't a student here yet back then. Oops." 

_Siyeon, a top scorer?_ Sua never thought she would ever hear those words in one sentence.

But then again Siyeon didmanage to get this far into med school, which isn't an easy feat by any means.

After another few hours of non-stop revision and studying, the two finally pack up and prepare to head back to the dorm. 

"Remember your water bottle." reminded Sua. 

"Oh yeah. I would have left it there if you hadn't told me." Siyeon scratches the back of her head.

Siyeon turns around to pick up her water bottle from the floor. As Siyeon bends to grab her water bottle, Sua can see what seems to be the end of Siyeon's tattoo on her back because of her slightly cropped shirt.

Looks like the rumours are true. She does have a tattoo on her back, and from the looks of it, it seemed to be quite big. 

Tattoos, unlike the rest of the world, are frowned upon in east asian countries like South Korea. They're often connected to gangs, triads, the yakuza... Even though many have said tattoos are not just for gang members, it cannot be denied that every gang member has a tattoo. 

Sua has seen Siyeon's tattoo in a photo that was circulated within the university community about year ago.

It looked like one of those oriental style tattoos, and had a very crucial element - four words at the bottom of the tattoo, "夜", "游", "鬼", "帮", signifying her connection to one of the most notorious gangs in Seoul, the Midnight Wraiths.

Rumour has it the Wraiths have their claws deep in the hospital industry, secretly monopolizing all the hospitals in Seoul, every little clinic to large surgery centers. Their members were ruthless, unforgiving and cunning. Gang wars with them always resulted in dozens of deaths every year, and almost all of that was on the enemies side.

Why? Because the hospitals that treat the injured belongs to them, of course. Get injured in Seoul, and you heppen to be an enemy of the Midnight Wraiths? Good luck, buddy. If you don't die from your wounds, you'd most likely die from an 'infected needle', or a 'hospital-acquired MRSA infection'.

But if Siyeon really _is_ a gang member, these few hours with Siyeon has been rather... peaceful, in comparison with what Sua first had in mind when she first heard of Siyeon. Even Gahyeon expected that she was going to be dealing with some brute, like those delinquent students in webtoon comics, but Siyeon has been nothing but nice to her. 

So far.

Outside, the wind is bone-chilling. Sua stuffs her icy hands into her pocket in an attempt to shield herself from the harsh weather.

 _It's okay, just a few more minutes and I'll be back in Yoohyeon's warm room._

"Here." 

Sua felt her shoulders being wrapped in the warmth of Siyeon's jacket. She stops walking and looks at Siyeon, shocked.

"Take it. You look like you need it more than I do." said Siyeon, ushering Sua to wear the jacket.

"Oh! Erm, thanks." Sua smiled, lowering her head slightly and putting on the jacket as Siyeon told her to.

"No problem." nodded Siyeon.

The jacket is warm from Siyeon's body heat, and it smells like roses and thyme. 

Back at the dormitory building, Siyeon's room is on the ground floor but she still walks Sua to the lift.

"Thanks again for helping me, I owe you a big one, really." thanked Siyeon. 

"Thank me one more time and I might ask you to pay me each time I teach you." Sua threatened jokingly.

"And I seriously would pay you!" Siyeon laughed back. 

The lift arrives, and the two girls said good night to each other before heading back to their own rooms. At this point, it was almost five in the morning. What even is a sleep scheldule while you're a university student, right?

Back in Yoohyeon's place, as expected, Yoohyeon is still at the couch playing on her new _Nintendo Switch_. 

"I'm back." said Sua. She plopped her knapsack on the floor and sat on the other end of the couch. 

It wasn't until Sua spoke to her when Yoohyeon finally noticed her return. "Oh, hey. How did it go with Siyeon? What took you so long?"

"I went to the library with her." explained Sua.

Surprised, the light brown haired girl lowers her video game console to meet Sua's eyes. "Eh? For what?"

"Well, it so happens that I promised my lecturer that I'd help Siyeon pass her finals. So I've got to help her study." said Sua as she scrolls on her phone. 

"So _that's_ what you needed her phone number for. What do you get in return? Money?" asked Yoohyeon, curious.

"She said if I help Siyeon pass, she'd help me secure spots for any hospital placements I have in the future. I basically get a fast pass to skip the waiting list." said Sua, not looking up.

Yoohyeon widens her eyes. "What? Is that even allowed?"

"With enough money and connections, anything is possible, Yoohyeon. Plus, don't you think that Siyeon is suspicious too? How can you do so many bad things and not get kicked out of a professional course like _medicine_?" Sua questioned.

"Well... There's rumours that her father is the owner of a really big hospital, and is also a gang member..." Yoohyeon speculated as she shifted in her seat, visibly uncomfortable. "I dunno. That's just what I've heard from my friend." 

"So you think it's a father and daughter thing? That her father bribed the school or something so his daughter can stay?" questioned Sua. "But then why not just bribe the school so she can pass her exams?"

"I seriously don't know. Look, people say it's dangerous to even talk about gangs, so I think we should just shut up." Yoohyeon places her attention back to her video game, unwilling to speak further on the topic. 

Sua pouts. What Yoohyeon said was true, though. Gangs have been more prevalent as ever, getting bolder and bolder by the day. Gone were the days when gang members were usually only associated with street thugs and druggies. Nowadays, some say their roots have grown deep into the realms of giant corporations and even the government. 

And they have eyes and ears everywhere.

"So, hows life?" asked Yoohyeon, trying to divert the topic.

"Same old." It's not like Sua wanted to give a mundane answer - it was the truth.

"Found a girlfriend yet?" giggled Yoohyeon.

"What are you, my aunt?" laughed Sua. "How about you? Any luck?"

Yoohyeon gasped. "Actually, yes! Here, let me show you something."

She perked up and showed Sua a photo on her phone enthusiastically. It's a photo of a woman on a Tinder profile. She looks eeriely familiar...

"I've been talking to her for about a few weeks now. We're going to meet up soon!" said Yoohyeon excitedly. 

"What? Leaving the singles club so soon, huh, Kim Yoohyeon?" teased Sua, jabbing at Yoohyeon's waist with her fingers. "At least wait for me!"

"Don't blame me! If you spent less time _being a nerd_ , maybe-" Yoohyeon is quickly overwhelmed by Sua's tickle attacks and surrenders. "Okay! _Okay_! I'm sorry! Hahahahaha! Stop it!"

"What's her name?" questioned Sua inquisitively.

"Jiu! She's our age, but she's already graduated! Nowadays, she's a businesswoman or something." explained Yoohyeon excitedly. "Not only is she hot, she's loaded! Look, she even has a _Porsche_!"

Yoohyeon swipes the photo to show Sua a different one, this time, the girl was standing next to a luxurious looking car.

"Hmph, probably bought with her parent's money or something." commented Sua dismissively. 

"Whatever. Just a few months ago you were asking for a sugar mommy like I was. You've got no right to mock me." said Yoohyeon, sticking out her tongue.

"Let me take a closer look at her photos." said Sua.

Yoohyeon shows Sua a close-up shot of the girl. Here, the features on her face can be seen clearly. Upon closer inspection, Sua's smile on her face started gradually turn into a gasp. 

Yoohyeon notices the strange expression on Sua. "What? What's wrong?"

"Yoohyeon... I think I've seen her before?" said Sua.

That striking blonde hair, those sharp eyes, narrow jaw, tall figure, there was no room for doubt. The girl on the photo is the girl she saw in Siyeon's room earlier.

"Huh, what? You know her?" exclaimed Yoohyeon.

"No, but, Yoohyeon, I swear to god I'm not hallucinating, but I think I saw this exact girl walk out of Siyeon's room earlier." Sua told Yoohyeon, who looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Yoohyeon tilted her head. "Huh? No way! She said she had some business to do outstation today."

Sua crossed her arms. "I'm serious, Yoohyeon. She lied to you, I literally saw her come out of Siyeon's room just now. Serious."

Yoohyeon didn't look too happy with her friend.

"What? No! What would she even be doing in such a random place like _Lee Siyeon's dorm room_ anyway! She works for a really big pharma corp in Seoul! What business would she have in a run down dorm building like this?" reasoned Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon had a point - what would a working adult be doing so late at night in a student dorm anyway? She's probably just seeing things after almost an entire day without sleep.

"Yeah, you're right. I probably remembered wrongly or something," said Sua, getting up from her seat. "I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go shower and sleep. Good night!"

"Yeah, you probably should." replied Yoohyeon, who's most likely not going to be sleeping tonight because of her new Animal Crossing addiction. "Good night!"

Sua said good night back to her old roommate and headed for the bathroom to clean up after a hard day of work. 

Meanwhile, Siyeon just reached her dorm floor. The elevators have been really slow nowadays, probably due to increased student traffic during exam season. She unlocked her room door. The moment she stepped in and prepared to take off her jacket, she finally realised something.

"Ah, I forgot to take my jacket back."


	4. Chapter 3

**_A long time ago…_ **

“Loser has to pay for ice cream later!” said Minji, sticking her tongue out.

“No fair! You had an early start!” Siyeon pouted before running after the other child.

“Be careful! Make sure to be back before 7 o’ clock!” called out Siyeon’s father, who is standing at the metal gate of Siyeon's home.

“We will!” Siyeon yelled while trying her hardest to catch up to her friend.

The children laughed and chased each other, and eventually, they reach a platform overlooking the rest of the residential district.

“Yay! I won!” cheered Minji, jumping up and down happily.

“Aw, man.” whined Siyeon.

Panting heavily, she walked up to her other still very energetic friend. They leaned on the handrail and looked at the beautiful scenery in front of them. The sky was dyed a warm orange. Soft clouds lined the sky like cotton.

“Wow, the sky is so pretty today.” commented Jiu.

“Yeah, I wish the sky could stay pretty like this forever.” said Siyeon, in awe of the view.

“But Mom always told me pretty things never last,” said Minji, looking slightly depressed.

“Why not?” sulked Siyeon.

“She says that if something is beautiful forever, it loses its beauty.” said Minji.

"Why?" asked Siyeon.

Minji shrugged. "I dunno. It's one of her weird sayings."

“Your mom is strange.” said Siyeon.

“These days, all she does is argue with my dad about work.” explained Minji. "It's annoying."

Siyeon frowned. “My dad used to argue with my mom a lot, too. But not anymore.”

“Oh yeah… Your mom moved back to Daegu with your sister, right?” said Minji.

Minji knew Siyeon never liked talking about her mom and dad. They seperated just a few months back. She placed a comforting hand on Siyeon’s back.

“Don’t be sad. Let's go get ice cream. I’ll pay!” Minji held Siyeon’s hand.

“Didn’t you say the loser has to pay?” asked Siyeon with teary eyes.

“Yeah, I did, but I’m the loser now because I accidentally made you sad.” Minji huffed. “C’mon, let’s go!"

Siyeon sniffled her nose, before smiling slightly. “Okay.”  
  
  
  
 ** _Present time..._**  
Siyeon quickly texted Sua about her jacket. But the moment she opens her messages, she noticed a new message from Minji.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Minji**

Can I come over tomorrow morning?

Why

I think I left my charger in your kitchen

Go buy a new one

How did your study session with Sua go?

Still feel awful about needing someone else to baby me

You said you wanted to stay in school

So that’s why I’m helping you

Yea I know

Thanks

You’re welcome

See u tmr

Ok

* * *

Siyeon didn't even know why she’s still talking to Minji.

Just over a year ago, Siyeon would rather die than leave Minji's side. Now, every day she spent with her was like a day in hell. If Minji were someone else, Siyeon would have effortlessly ignored her, cut all contact with her. But she wasn’t.

They had too many loose ends, too many memories, too many connections… They were like two intertwined beings. Cutting one side off would be like cutting off a lifeline. 

Siyeon could easily blame it on Minji's possessive nature, but she knew, deep down, that she wanted Minji to not leave her side either.

Imagine a sea of roses - their aroma could easily enrapture any being, but below the delicate flowers were a viscious bed of thorns. Lured in by the scent, you're suddenly surrounded by thorns. Then, you descend into a placid state of constant, dull pain; try to leave though, and you're bound to prick yourself even further.

That was how Siyeon would describe the situation she was in.

Suddenly, Siyeon received a call from Sua.

“SIYEON!”

Sua’s voice blasted over the speakers and Siyeon swore her eardrums almost burst.

“Yep, I’m here. My-“

“I FORGOT TO RETURN YOUR JACKET TO YOU!”

_Yes, I know, but for the love of god please stop shouting._

“…Yeah… Look, it’s okay-“ Siyeon tried to calm Sua down-

“I’LL GO OVER TO PASS IT OVER TO YOU NOW!” 

_Holy hell this girl has a loud voice._ It was surprising that Siyeon didn't hear her voice from upstairs too.

“Nono," answered Siyeon. "It’s okay, it’s really late already, just return it to me tomorrow.”

"..."

"...Sua?"

“9 O’ CLOCK, OKAY?”'

“Okay, okay, sure.”

The phone call ended without another word. Siyeon let out a laugh. She set two alarms – one for 9a.m, and one for their next study session.

“Ah, what a nerd.” Siyeon chuckled to herself.

The next morning, Sua woke up and got ready before 9 o’ clock. She took Siyeon’s jacket, which she already washed and left in the drier with her and headed downstairs to Siyeon’s room.

Expecting to see Siyeon, she is instead greeted by…

“You again?” the same blonde girl from yesterday answered the door yet again. 

_I could say the same to you._ Sua had to restrain a scowl.

“Yeah… I'm here to return Siyeon her jacket.” Sua showed her the jacket in her hands.

The girl stares at the white pile of fabric with widened eyes, shocked.

“...Give it to me. I’ll take care of it.” said the blonde girl, a hint of aggression in her voice, behind the calm smile on her face that acted like a glass mask.

“Huh? Where’s Siyeon?” asked Sua apprehensively.

“She’s sleeping.” replied the blonde girl, getting impatient. “Just… just give it to me.”

The blonde girl was extremely persistent. Having no other choice, Sua handed over the jacket unwillingly.

“Thanks.” a dismissive reply, as expected.

"Who are you?" Sua can't help but ask.

"No one you need to know." the blonde girl didn't even bother to look Sua in the eyes.

Trying to keep her cool, Sua put on a small smile.

“Okay, cool... Actually, you look awfully like someone I know. May I-“

_Slam!_

The girl just slammed the door on her. Do people not know what are manners nowadays? Grumbling, Sua stomped her way back to Yoohyeon’s room.

The jacket smelled like cheap detergent. Minji didn’t like it. She threw it into the washing machine immediately.

“Was that Sua?” said Siyeon, walking out of the bedroom.

“Huh? You’re up early.” said Minji, surprised.

“I promised to get my jacket back from her. Guess I still overslept.” said Siyeon while she closed the bedroom door.

Siyeon actually set an alarm just to collect her jacket from some girl? And she did not oversleep by 4 hours of the alarm?

“You lent her your jacket?” asked Minji.

“Yeah, I did. What, something wrong?” said Siyeon nonchalantly.

That jacket was Minji’s gift to Siyeon for her 16th birthday.

“No, nothing.” said Minji calmly, leaning on the fridge.

“Bullshit, you’re pissed.” said Siyeon, who headed to kitchen counter to make some coffee. She took two cups from the mini cabinet and filled them with hot water.

Minji laughed, lowering her head. “I’m just so transparent to you, am I?”

Siyeon didn't reply. She teared two coffee sticks open and poured its contents into each cup respectively.

“…You shouldn’t be here.” said Siyeon, as she slides a cup to Minji. 

Minji caught the coffee cup in her hand and chuckled. “You let me in.”

“I let you in so you could collect your charger.” Siyeon took her cup of coffee and sat on the couch. She placed it on the table and reached for a pack of cigarettes.

“And yet you have not kicked me out.” Minji went to sit next to Siyeon. She observed the purple-haired girl’s troubled expression. “Siyeon, what’s wrong?”

 _What **isn't** wrong in this fucked up situation I'm stuck in? _Siyeon wanted to give Minji a sarcastic grin, but couldn't find the heart to.

“My finals.” Siyeon gave a perfunctory answer. She lit the cigarette with her lighter. Thin, gray smoke exhaled from her pale lips, gradually dispersing into the heavy air.

“Yeah, and you’ll pass. Sua’s there to help you, isn’t she?” Minji grabbed the lighter from Siyeon’s hand and tossed it aside, before leaning in closer.

Siyeon turned her head away slightly, taking a drag from her cigarette, but Minji places her hand on Siyeon’s cheek, turning the purple haired girl’s face back towards her.

"If you don't want to study, you can always join me." said Minji, her expression sincere and concerned.

Siyeon didn't respond.

"You and I, two strong, beautiful women running South Korea's largest pharmaceutical company together. It'll be just like the old days. We could live happily without anyone judging us." Minji tried convincing Siyeon, probably for the nth time this entire semester, but Siyeon never gave her a solid answer. 

Furrowing her brows, Siyeon averted her gaze, but her frosty attitude softened when she noticed the solemn downwards curve of Minji’s lips.

Siyeon didn’t know why, but in this moment, she kissed Minji, pressing her lips onto hers. They kissed again and again, stuck in an endless and vicious cycle - but Siyeon knew the both of them revelled in this sort of twisted pleasure.

Minji tasted like coffee. She likes her coffee only with a tiny bit of sugar - tough on the outside; sweet on the inside, but not overbearingly sweet. Kind of like her personality.

Siyeon has a similiar taste in coffee as Minji. But to Siyeon, no amount of caffeine could beat the buzz of a morning smoke.

The blonde-haired girl bit on Siyeon’s lower lip, harsh enough to elicit a response; gentle enough to not draw blood. Caught off guard, Siyeon let out a small gasp. Minji deepened the kiss, tightening her grip around Siyeon’s shoulders and back, branding Siyeon with her fingernails.

The air smelled like cigarette smoke, and Minji’s perfume. It's suffocating.

Minji buried her face in Siyeon’s collarbone.

“I want you to stay with me forever, Siyeon...” whispered Minji into Siyeon’s neck. “Please never leave me.”

Siyeon didn't say anything. She just took a quiet drag from her cigarette, watching the smoke escape from her lips, into thin air...

“Huh? You saw her again?” said Yoohyeon, surprised.

“Yeah, and she just slammed the door on me. What a bitch.” complained Sua, packing up her belongings.

“Damn,” cursed Yoohyeon. “I hope Siyeon isn’t like her?”

“Siyeon is the total opposite of her.” said Sua, recalling her memory from last night.

"Really? ” asked Yoohyeon.

“I'm serious, I don't get why everyone thinks she's some violent criminal," Sua zipped up her last bag. "Anyways, thanks for letting me stay over for the night.”

Sua gave her taller friend a big, warm hug in thanks.

“No problem. Drop by anytime you like! I miss having you around.” said Yoohyeon to her ex-roommate.

Before heading out the door, Sua recalls her memory of the blonde girl. She hesitated whether to talk about it again to her friend, but decided against it. Yoohyeon looked pretty offended when she mentioned this yesterday. There was no need to ruin each other's mood this early in the morning.

"Bye, Yoohyeon. Good luck for your finals!." said Sua, before heading out the door.

"Good luck too, Sua!" Yoohyeon waved her friend goodbye.

A few days passed. Everyday, Sua and Siyeon have been studying together diligently. Siyeon was doing surprisingly well - they're almost a quarter through the syllabus now. If she keeps this up, she might be able to score a much better score than just a 'pass'. 

Sua isn't used to studying with someone else, but Siyeon made pleasant company, so she didn't mind. 

Siyeon had this mysterious aura around her - it made Sua want to be closer to her, want to get to know her better. She had so many unanswered questions, but was too shy to ask them.

Staring at Siyeon quietly finishing her past year papers, Sua found it hard to concentrate on her own revision.

It's natural to be curious about someone you've just met, right?

On the surface, Siyeon looked like a quiet, beautiful girl. Sua has heard all about the gossip surrounding Siyeon, about all the horrible things people accused her of doing. 

Gang wars, shooting people, getting people she didn't like abducted, sabotaging other people's results... It was endless. South Koreans didn't have a good opinion on gangs, after all. In fact, no one living on this earth would.

But Sua hated gossip. She would rather experience things from her own perspective than rely on what someone else thought. She wanted to give Siyeon a chance.

"How do you do this question, Sua?" Siyeon's voice snaps Sua back to reality.

"Let me take a look at it." answered Sua.

Siyeon passed her paper to Sua. As Sua analyses the question, Siyeon received a text message.

* * *

**Seunghee**

Siyeon!!!!

U free tonight??

I guess I am, why

Wanna go to Heejin's birthday party together?

I gotta study, tho...

It's just one night!

Pleaseee I have no one else to go with TT

Fine..

As long as there's drinks

OFC there will be 

Yayyy you're the best <3

* * *

"The answer is in page 24 of your notes, use the formula there." said Sua, passing the paper back to Siyeon.

"Thanks." said Siyeon, giving a nod. "Also, can I go back early today?"

"Huh, why?" Sua asked.

"I-I feel a little tired. I need to sleep." Siyeon bullshitted to the best of her ability.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, then." said Sua, who didn't sound suspicious of Siyeon at all, much to Siyeon's delight.

 _Yes_! Siyeon cheered in her heart.

Later that night, Siyeon met up with Seunghee near a nightclub, where Heejin and her other friends were holding the event. 

Siyeon had many friends, but these 'friends' were only friends when they partied together. 

"Hey, Siyeon! Looking good." complimented Seunghee.

"Hey. You too." smiled Siyeon.

The venue is extremely crowded. It was almost as if the entire university was here. Heejin was extremely popular, after all. 

"Siyeon! I knew you'd show up. You too, Seunghee," welcomed Heejin. "Here, to get you two _prepped_ _up_." 

She slides two shot glasses filled with tequila over the the two friends.

After downing the shot, she just threw the piece of lime aside and laughed. 

"Ha! What is this, _water_?" said Siyeon. 

Heejin laughed loudly and pats Siyeon on the back. 

"Now _that's_ the Siyeon we know!"

Without thinking twice, Siyeon downed the rest of the shots in the shot glass tray in quick succession, and the rest of the night was history.


	5. Chapter 4

**_The next morning..._ **

Siyeon woke up to the deafening sound of her alarm.

She crawled out of bed and reached for her phone.

"Fuck... My head..." she muttered, her head ringing like crazy.

It's the worst hangover she's ever had this semester. How many bottles did she have to drink? Probably too many. Also, was it the red pill or the purple candy she swallowed? She can't remember.

In the kitchen, she searched the cabinet for some headache medicine, but she realized that ran out of them. Siyeon walked over to the living room, frustrated.

_Fine. At least let me have my morning-_

Then she also realized that she's fresh out of cigarettes.

_...Fucking hell._

If only Minji was here. She could go buy some for her. But Minji had an important meeting this morning, so Siyeon was on her own for today.

She made her way towards the mini mart nearby. She put a single strip of headache medicine and a pack of cigarettes on the counter.

"Do you need a plastic bag?" the shopkeeper asked.

"No." replied Siyeon, searching her wallet for small change.

Suddenly, she overhears a conversation going on behind her.

"Hey, isn't that Lee Siyeon?"

"What, that _gang member_?"

"How is she still here? I thought she was expelled!"

"I can't believe they would let a criminal study in such a prestigious school as ours. How disgusting."

"Yeah. It seems like the school is accepting everyone nowadays-"

"Hey, I'm not deaf, you know." Siyeon turned around and faced the two female students lining up behind her.

"What? You eavesdropping on us? " said one of the girls, feigning innocence.

"It's not like you guys were whispering." replied Siyeon.

"We can say whatever we want, dumb bitch." said the other aggressively.

Blood was boiling in Siyeon's veins. She could feel anger churning within her like a vortex of lava. She clenched her fists and approached the two girls.

"H-hey now, kids, please don't cause trouble..." the shopkeeper timidly said behind the counter, but was ignored.

"Oh yeah? You know what happens to shittalkers like you?" warned Siyeon, putting her fists together.

Her tall stature towered over the two girls. They stood their ground, though Siyeon could tell one of them was already trembling out of fear.

"Fuck off!" One of the girls tried to push Siyeon, but Siyeon stepped aside and easily pushed her back. The girl lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"You hurt her!" the other girl screamed. "I'm going to call the police and get you arrested, you punk!"

Siyeon rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. The CCTV recorded everything, by the way."

"J-just you wait! Bitch...!" the girl helps her friend up and quickly leaves the shop.

Sighing, Siyeon turned around to face the shopkeeper, who looks scared to death.

"... Can I have another pack of cigarettes. Please." 

_What's taking her so long?_

Sua checked the time again. It's been two hours since Siyeon promised to show up. She hasn't been answering her texts or her calls, either.

Afraid that something might have happened to her, Sua made her way towards Siyeon's room in the dorms. 

In front of the door, she knocks and called out her friend's name.

On the other side of the door, Siyeon jolted awake at the sound of Sua's voice. 

"Fuck."

Siyeon opened the door. She's in almost the same state as when Sua first met her. It was getting rather embarrassing for Siyeon.

"What happened? You weren't answering my texts or calls." said Sua, eyebrows furrowed with worry. She notices the empty bottles on the floor and the smell of cigarette smoke in the air.

"I... I'm sorry," stuttered Siyeon. "I went to a party yesterday and I was too tired so I overslept."

Sua shifted her gaze to the overflowing ashtray behind Siyeon.

"If you were asleep, why is there smoke in the air, and a lit cigarette on the ashtray?" observed Sua, putting her hands in her pocket.

Siyeon bit her lip anxiously, unable to come up with a satisfactory answer. 

"Siyeon..." Sua frowned.

"Okay, the party part was only half true... Ugh. I guess there's no use hiding anymore, I'll explain everything." Siyeon noticed Sua being repulsed by the smell of smoke. "Let's talk outside."

Siyeon led Sua to the stairwell, away from any prying ears of other students.

At the balcony of the stairwell, Siyeon leaned on the railing and sighed.

"I have a problem. A really big problem." said Siyeon. "Could you hear me out?"

Her job was only to tutor Siyeon. She really had no business being here.

But every doctor knew that being a doctor isn't just as easy as targeting the patient's disease alone. To completely root out a disease, a doctor must first find the underlying cause of the patient's symptoms, and to do that, they must first understand their patient. 

Sua is starting to think this was more than just a 'help tutor the literal worst student in class' situation she's getting herself into. She knitted her brows and stood next to Siyeon, genuinely concerned. "What is it?"

"I know what you think about me. You think I'm a filthy gang member too, don't you? Because of my tattoo?" questioned Siyeon.

"夜" "游" "鬼" "帮", meaning the Midnight Wraiths gang, the four hanjas on Siyeon's tattoo appeared in Sua's mind once again.

"I don't think you're filthy _._ You've been nice to me so far." said Sua, being completely honest.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not what everyone says I am. Imagine everyone magnifying every small thing you do and accuse you of things you haven't done, all because of something they assumed." ranted Siyeon.

"So... you're saying you're not a gang member?" Sua was getting confused.

"That- alright, you know what, I'll just tell you the truth. I don't care anymore." Siyeon buried her face in her hands. "Yes, it's true. I'm with the Midnight Wraiths, I'm sure you've heard. I was only formally inducted on my 20th birthday. That's when I got my tattoo. Every member of the gang gets one."

"Did you have a choice whether to join?" asked Sua.

"Yes, but if I refused, my father would be very disappointed. So I agreed to join anyway." explained Siyeon.

Sua could relate. When her family expressed a desire for her to become a doctor, she couldn't _not_ accept. She didn't have the heart to, after all they've done for her.

"But I never did what everyone said I did. Sure, I prank people I don't like, attend parties, drink a lot and smoke, but I don't ever hurt anyone for no reason or sell drugs?!" Siyeon suddenly burst out, startling Sua. "What I do is what so many other students do, but yet people only harass _me_!"

So that's what's going on? Siyeon was being bullied? 

"People harass you just for being in a gang?" Sua looked at Siyeon sympathetically. 

"Yep, and it takes a fucking toll on me. It just happened to me this morning." Siyeon confessed, taking a deep breath. "They threatened to get me arrested and shit... I didn't even do anything to them!"

Sua frowned deeply. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Siyeon..." 

"I was so exhausted that I couldn't even look at my phone to tell you ahead of time. Sorry." Siyeon turned to Sua with an apologetic look.

"It's okay." Sua put a hand on Siyeon's.

"I've never admitted to being in a gang to anyone but you." confessed Siyeon, a small smile on her lips.

"But why me? You haven't known me for very long."

"Because you don't know me, Sua. You transferred in later, you don't have a biased opinion against me compared to the other people in our class." said Siyeon, shaking her head sadly. "Remember how I said I was the top student? They were jealous, and they tried digging up dirt on me. And they succeeded."

"Wait, you mean that photo of your tattoo? I've seen it before." Sua lifted her chin to face Siyeon.

"The whole fucking school has seen it before." Siyeon rested her forehead on the metal railing. "They made up a story about how my father used his influence as a gang member to bribe the school, bribe my entry to the school and my results, when I worked so hard for everything on my own. Some bull along the lines of 'abducting and torturing the school heads'. And worst of all, everyone believed them."

"So that's why you did so badly this year? To prove that your dad wasn't bribing them?" Sua felt like she finally connected the dots.

"Exactly. But my plan backfired. Now if I don't pass, normally I would be held back a year, but because I have such a bad reputation, the school is threatening to expel me." mumbled Siyeon, too ashamed to even look at Sua.

"It's okay. With my help, you'll pass." reassured Sua, squeezing Siyeon's hand. "Come on. Rather than sulking here, let's go study."

Siyeon raised her head and looked at Sua with teary eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh my god, uhm." Sua panicked. "Please don't cry, was it something I said? Sorry, I-"

"No no no, I'm not crying because of what you said. I just feel... _relieved_ now that someone understands the situation I'm in, rather than just laughing at me." Siyeon said gratefully, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. 

Without warning, Siyeon wraps Sua's petite frame in a huge hug. Her long, dark purple hair smelled like cigarette smoke. Sua didn't like it at first, but the act of Siyeon pulling her into her embrace quickly shifted her attention away. 

She felt her skin gently brush against Siyeon's. Her heart was beating so fast, it could burst.

After a short while, Siyeon finally lets go of Sua. 

"Alright, lets go. I'll go get my things." said Siyeon, before leaving the stairwell, leaving behind a stunned Sua. 

Sua couldn't believe what she was experiencing right now. An accelerated heartbeat, her face going red as a tomato, her stomach fluttering with butterflies... All of these were the symptoms... of an attraction to someone.

 _Fuck, Sua, this isn't the time to catch feelings!_ Sua cursed to herself, burying her hands in her hair.


	6. Chapter 5 [M]

**A year and a half ago...**

"See you tomorrow, Siyeon!" 

"Bye!" Siyeon bid farewell to her friends before waiting at the bus stop. Suddenly, she heard someone approaching her from the back.

"You're late."

That voice, Siyeon could recognise it anywhere.

"Hey, Minji." Siyeon turned around and looked at her girlfriend with a warm smile. 

"Classes ended late?" asked Minji.

"Yep. I swear to god, my lecturer just wouldn't stop talking." complained Siyeon.

"Kind of like you." Minji teased.

"Shut up, Kim Minji." Siyeon folded her arms and let out a small "hmph!" before turning away.

"I'm just kidding~ Don't be such a baby." Minji poked Siyeon on the nose gently. She took Siyeon's hand and the both of them walked together on the concrete pavement. 

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Siyeon, taking the initiative. 

"Wherever you want to." smiled Minji.

"You always say that." whined Siyeon.

"So do you." refuted Minji.

Siyeon pouted, eager to just get on with their date. Usually, they do not pre-plan their dates. They preferred to go with what feels right in the moment, even though the both of them were horrible decision makers. Once, they spent the entire day just walking around the mall because they couldn't decide where to go.

"Just say any place." said Siyeon impatiently.

Minji gave a cheeky smile. "Any place.“ 

She laughed loudly as Siyeon showed her the white of her eyes.

"Seriously, I'm happy to go anywhere you want to," Minji kissed the back of Siyeon's hand. "I'll follow you anywhere as long as you want me to~"

"Tsk, don't get mushy on me now!" said Siyeon, whining. "Fine, let's go shopping!"

Minji thought Siyeon was like a wolf cub. She tries so hard to seem cool, but at the end of the day, she's just a huge dork. She wondered, if one day Siyeon would grow up, and no longer be the cub she so adored anymore... 

What will she do then?

"Okay, shopping it is, then." grinned Minji.

At the mall, the two walked into a small boutique. Because it's three o' clock in the afternoon on a Tuesday, the store was empty besides the clerk using her phone behind the cashier.

Siyeon picked up a pair of funky-looking sunglasses from a glasses rack and put them on.

"How do I look?" asked Siyeon, doing an exaggerated pose in front of Minji.

"Like  _ Wonjang Seonsaengnim  _ from  _ Crayon Shin-chan _ ." laughed Minji.

"Oh, fuck off." Siyeon took the glasses off and slapped Minji on the shoulder playfully.

A dark blue dress on a rack near the fitting room caught Siyeon's eye. "Oh, that one looks nice."

It's a long backless dress. It's sexy, but also elegant at the same time. The slit running along the side of the dress would suit someone with long legs like Siyeon very well.

" _ Oooo _ . I like it." Minji nudged Siyeon's shoulder. "You should get it. You can wear that for my parents' company's annual dinner."

"...Are you sure...? It's backless..." hesitated Siyeon.

Minji tilted her head sideways. "What's wrong with that?"

Siyeon sighed sadly. "I don't know... Remember what I told you about my dad? About how he asked me if I want to..." 

"But you haven't agreed to it, haven't you?" encouraged Minji. "Why not let this be the last time you get to wear something backless in public? You can always get the tattoo  _ after _ the event." 

Siyeon thought for a moment.

"You're right. Especially since  _ you _ seem to like it so much." said Siyeon, taking the dress from the rack.

Minji smirked. "Oh yeah? What made you think so?"

"I just know, you pervert." said Siyeon before heading for the fitting room. 

Minji waited for Siyeon on the bench outside the row of fitting room stalls. The place was empty except for the two of them. A few seconds later, she hears a small voice coming from Siyeon's stall.

"Uh...... Minji?" Siyeon's voice is followed by the sound of shuffling fabric.

Minji looked up from her phone. "What is it?"

"...I think I'm stuck-"

_ Pang! _

From the gap between the floor and the stall door, Minji saw Siyeon's phone fall to the ground.

"Help~!" Siyeon sounded more desperate than ever. “Minji~!!" 

" _ Pffft.  _ Coming!" 

Minji tried to hold in her laughter as best she could and walked up to Siyeon to Siyeon's stall. Siyeon unlocked it and Minji entered silently, before locking it behind her. 

In front of her was a poor Siyeon tangled in the straps of the tight-fitting dress. Minji burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh! Help me!!" whined Siyeon loudly.

"Okay, okay! Have some patience...!" Although," Minji helped untangle the straps constricting Siyeon's body. "I must admit you look really hot like this."

Minji closed the distance between their bodies. She blows hot air onto Siyeon's ear, before caressing it gently, making Siyeon shiver.

"What, you into bondage or something?" joked Siyeon a little nervously.

" _ Maybe..." _ purred Minji.

"What, for real?" giggled Siyeon.

Her girlfriend gave a devilish grin. "Why don't we find out?" 

Unable to wait any longer, Minji pushed Siyeon against the mirror, kissing her hard.

Surprised, Siyeon let out a yelp.

"Shush, do you want the store clerk to hear us?" Minji pinched Siyeon's ear. Siyeon bit her lip.

"Of course not, you idiot...! You were the one who surprised me!" Siyeon stared at Minji frustratedly, unable to move easily due to her dress.

"I thought you liked surprises." Minji, unbothered, continued to suck on Siyeon's neck. 

Siyeon turned her head sideways, her breath getting faster and shallower as Minji lowered her kisses slowly. 

"Okay, as sexy as you look in it, this dress is getting in the way now." Minji grumbled, tugging on the piece of fabric.

"Oh, the bondage queen has finally had enough?" Siyeon laughed.

"Wait 'til one day I get you in  _ actual _ ropes." said Minji.

Minji carefully removes the dress from Siyeon's body, leaving Siyeon exposed except for her undergarments. Minji licked her lips unconsciously. 

Siyeon let out a sigh of relief as Minji ran her hands up and down Siyeon's beautiful hourglass figure. She cupped Minji's cheeks in her hands, pulling her girlfriend even closer and kissing her passionately without a care for anything else around her.

Then, Minji pressed her fingers on Siyeon's panties, and Siyeon almost let out a moan. 

"Wait, Minji, I don't think I can..." panted Siyeon.

"What is it?" Minji immediately stopped what she was doing.

"I don't think I can do it while standing like this. Let's just wait until we get home."

Slightly disappointed, Minji lets go of Siyeon, who is so out of breath she looks like she's about to pass out.

"You okay?" asked Minji worriedly. 

"Okay? I'm about to go  _ crazy  _ because of you." laughed Siyeon, earning another knowing smirk from Minji. "Now, can you please help me put on this dress, for reals this time?"

Minji pouted and helped Siyeon pick up the dress on the floor.

" _ Fiiiiiiine _ ."

**Present time...**

Minji stood next to her car at the train station, waiting for her date to arrive.

_ What am I even doing here... _

A few minutes later, a light brown haired girl shows up. 

"Hey, you must be Yoohyeon." Minji eyed the girl up and down.

Her date was surprisingly tall. Minji was used to dating shorter girls.

"And you must be Jiu." Yoohyeon gave a warm, childish smile. 

Minji still isn't used to hearing her alias. She's used that name so many times while hanging out with other girls, but 'Kim Jiu' still sounds like a stranger's name to her ears.

"Ready to head out?" Minji pulled her expensive looking pair of car keys out from her pocket.

Yoohyeon, a little starry eyed at Minji's expensive car, quickly shook herself back to focus. "Yeah, sure, let's go."

In the car, Minji didn't know what to say. Honestly, she didn't even know the purpose of herself  _ or  _ Yoohyeon being here.

"You have a really nice car." complimented Yoohyeon. "Is it a... Erm, what's it called... Those cars with roofs that can open..."

"A convertible car?" said Jiu.

"Yeah!" Yoohyeon scratched the back of her head, still smiling like a 10 year old child.

_ Gosh, what a dork. _

Minji couldn't help but smile slightly as well.

"Yeah, my car's a convertible car." said Minji.

"Is that why you suggested going to a drive in theater?" asked Yoohyeon.

Truthfully speaking, no, Minji chose it just because it's the first thing that came to her mind, but it did make sense.

"Maybe." Minji answered.

At the theater, Minji parked her car in the proper place, opened the roof, and the both of them sat back, waiting for the movie to start. 

The cold night breeze brushed past Minji's cheeks, and it reminded her of a night long ago that she didn't want to remember...

"Ah, we should have brought snacks!" Yoohyeon said as she noticed other people eating snacks inside their cars. Minji was quickly snapped out of her reverie.

"Wait here." said Minji, before exiting the vehicle. 

Anxiously, Yoohyeon waited in the car for Minji to return.

Later, Minji was back with two arms full of popcorn, junk food, corndogs and soft drinks.

"Woah, that's a lot of food." exclaimed Yoohyeon, helping Minji hold the food so she can reenter the car and close the door. "Usually, when me and my friends go to drive in theaters, we bring our own food cuz the food they sell here are so overpriced."

"With me, money will never be a problem." smiled Minji, who picked up Yoohyeon's hand and caressed it.

Blushing, Yoohyeon didn't know what to say.

_ If Sua were here, she'd probably say I'm 'gay panicking'.  _ Yoohyeon thought to herself.

Just in time, the movie started playing. 

Watching a zombie movie in the night was needless to say, a bad idea for someone as jumpy as Yoohyeon. Even Minji was caught off guard by a few jumpscares in the movie.

Suddenly, on the movie screen, a zombie suddenly emerged from a destroyed vehicle.

This scene easily startled Yoohyeon, and even Minji felt the hairs behind her neck stand upright.

"Aaaaaah!!!!" Yoohyeon covered her ears and shut her eyes tight.

Minji put a hand over Yoohyeon's shoulder in a protective manner.

"Hey, it's okay," consoled Minji. "I'm here." 

Opening her eyes, Yoohyeon sees Minji's face only a centimeter away from hers. She could feel Minji's warm breath on her skin.

Yoohyeon's eyes quickly widened as Minji placed her lips on hers. The horrifying sounds of zombies and screams were slowly drowned out, and Yoohyeon could focus on nothing except the girl next to her. 

Climbing onto Yoohyeon, Minji straddles Yoohyeon's lap. She gives Yoohyeon a smile. 

"You're so cute." purred Minji, gradually leaning onto Yoohyeon.

"...Thank you." Yoohyeon replied shyly, facing away slightly.

_ What kind of dorky answer was that? _ Minji chuckled and put her hand on Yoohyeon's chin and repositioned her date's head so she's looking directly at her.

"Don't watch the movie anymore. Focus on me." 

Yoohyeon gulped. Minji was beautiful, her rebellious bleached hair flowing from her head all the way down to her chest. She felt like submitting completely under her, letting her have her way with her.

They kissed, ignoring any gazes they might have accidentally attracted in the dark. Minji tasted like the coca-cola and potato crisps that they have been sharing, but Yoohyeon didn't mind. Her clothes smelled like roses and thyme - feminine, but not weak.

She wrapped her arms around Minji's strong shoulders, afraid that if she let go she might fall back into the horrors going on in the screen behind her. 

Eventually, the movie ended, and so did the time Yoohyeon had with Minji. 

"It's time to head back." said Minji. She turned on the engine and closed the roof of the car. Yoohyeon was still trying to catch her breath.

On the way back, Yoohyeon rambled about university, about how she was a vet student and she was expecting to help cute dogs but ended up having to help cows and pigs instead; about how her friends were all graduating and she was stuck studying for a longer period of time because of the nature of her course. Minji found it rather endearing.

It reminded her of someone, someone long gone by now. 

At the train station, Minji stopped the engine and turned to Yoohyeon. 

"We're here." said Minji.

"...Jiu? When are we going to meet again?" questioned Yoohyeon.

Minji suddenly couldn't think of anything to say, unusual for someone as confident as her. She just never expected anyone to ask a question so directly and upfront. 

"I... I can't promise anything." stammered Minji, not meeting Yoohyeon's gaze.

"But you told me you liked me..." Yoohyeon frowned.

_ Yes, but I didn't mean it that way! _

Minji recalled her text conversation with Yoohyeon just a few days ago.

* * *

**Yoohyeon**

What did the duck say to the bartender when he ordered a drink?

Put it on my bill

HAHAHAHAHAAHHAH fuck thats actually funny 

I have puns too!!!! :DDDD

Oh yeah? Let's hear em

What do you call a horse that lives next door?

A NEIGHbour

FCUK how did you know?????? ;______;

People don't call me pun master for nothing ;)

You're no fun ;______; Im blocking

;________________________; <\- me crying

You're adorable :D

I think I'm starting to like you

Wanna meet up?

I think I like you too!!! ^^

Sure!!

* * *

Minji sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Yes, I  _ do  _ like you, it's just that I'm really occupied with work recently-" 

She froze at the sight in front of her when she turned to face Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon was biting her lower lip, her teary eyes pleading...

Minji could draw the conclusion of tonight in one sentence.

This girl reminded her of the Lee Siyeon she once knew.

The silly smiles, the dorky lines, her innocent yet stubborn personality - Minji struggled to keep the thoughts and memories that were once locked away tight from flooding her mind. 

"Yoohyeon, I... We'll meet again. Definitely." Minji said, her mind somewhere else.

Yoohyeon furrowed her brows. "Promise?"

"Promise." Minji held up Yoohyeon's hand and made a pinky promise. She didn't know why she did it. Yoohyeon's personality must have been slowly rubbing off on her.

And of course, Yoohyeon tightened the pinky promise and her mood returned to her normal, carefree self. 

"Okay. Text me when you get home, alright?" said Yoohyeon. 

"You too. Stay safe." replied Minji.

Yoohyeon left the car for the train station, leaving Minji alone in the car to recollect her thoughts.

She went on this date to escape the hauntings of her past, but in the end, it only helped her remember everything she wanted to forget.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wahoo new chapter

Sua buried her face in her pillow, unable to fall asleep.

Why couldn't she sleep, you ask? Because she's been thinking about a certain person all night long.

After tossing and turning for another half an hour, she gave up and grabbed her phone from the table next to the table. It's 8 o' clock in the morning. 

The scene of Siyeon hugging her at the stairwell flashed through Sua's mind yet again. The way Siyeon gave her that beautiful smile, how her skin felt so soft against hers, how she felt so warm in Siyeon's embrace. 

_Why am I even getting flustered thinking about her?!_ Sua covered her face with her hands.

Sua looked at Siyeon's profile picture in her messages.

_...She's really pretty here..._

A sharp nose, doll-like eyes, beautiful lips, Sua can't believe she did not notice how attractive Siyeon was when she first met her. Perhaps she was too busy trying to cram a semester's worth of work in two weeks for her, but it didn't matter now. 

However, much to her dismay, Sua's admiring session is quickly cut short by an incoming text message.

* * *

**Handong**

Gahyeon and I are going to mcdonalds later

U wanna tag along?

Out of all the places we can go... Mcdonalds???? I'm on a diet :P

Diet?? 

Any more diets and you're going to become a walking stick 

Besidesss it's been so long since you've seen me~ 

Don't you miss me~

Ofc I miss you TT

Then make sure to show up later!!

See ya :P

* * *

_She just assumed I'm going..._ As expected of Handong.

Unlike Gahyeon, whom Sua knew since elementary school, Sua and Gahyeon only met Handong in secondary school. 

On the surface, the three of them were inseperable. In reality, however...

Even though Gahyeon acts like nothing is wrong, Sua can feel as if there was some sort of barrier between her and Handong. She's always treated Handong the same way she treated Gahyeon, but Handong did not reciprocate, no matter what she did.

But the relationship between the three of them were too fragile and precious. Sua did not want to bring up the topic, ever, and risk ruining the long-time friendship they shared.

Getting up from bed lazily, she went to get ready for the day.

Later, Sua arrived at the fast food restaurant nearby. She easily spotted her two friends sitting at a corner. Handong's striking blue hair was very eye-catching, to say the least.

"Hey, Sua." greeted Gahyeon, signalling her to sit next to her.

"What did you get me?" Sua asked Handong, sitting down.

"I got you a chocolate sundae, since you said you were dieting." said Handong.

"Fuck you. You remembered that I said I've been craving ice cream in the group chat a few days ago, didn't you?" Sua sighed and took the chocolate sundae from the food tray. 

"That, I did." the corners of Handong's lips lifted slightly.

Sua shook her head, smiling. Handong even remembered to order it with extra chocolate sauce. She really does know her well.

"So, hows it going? With Siyeon?" questioned Gahyeon curiously. 

Even her _name_ was enough to garner a response Sua now.

"I've told the both of you, it's going fine." said Sua, attempting to hide her reddening face.

That plan quickly failed as Gahyeon's sharp eyes managed to notice what was up almost immediately.

"Oh? Why are you blushing? Is there something we must know about?" teased Gahyeon.

Handong raised a brow.

"I'm not blushing, you need to go get your eyes checked!" Sua flicked Gahyeon's shoulder with her fingers.

"But you are! Handong, take a photo of Sua, now!" Gahyeon, relentless, started holding Sua still so that Sua couldn't hide her face.

Handong lifted her phone up and took a photo of Sua. She looked at the resulting photo, laughed loudly, before showing it to the two other girls.

Gahyeon burst into laughter almost immediately, loosening the grip she had on Sua.

"Awww come on, delete it!" Sua, whining, finally broke free of Gahyeon's evil grasp.

"Not until you spill the beans!" said Gahyeon, who was almost dying of laughter.

Sua observed her surroundings carefully, before finally giving in. "Fine, but you've gotta make sure to NEVER tell this to anyone."

"Aw, come on now Sua, do any of us look like snitches?" said Gahyeon impatiently. "Hurry up and tell us!"

"It must be something good, or she wouldn't be so secretive." smirked Handong.

"What? You discovered that she's secretly the principal's daughter?" Gahyeon giggled.

Sua shook her head vehemently. "No, no, none of that. It's more... personal."

Gahyeon stared at Sua, puzzled. "Huh? Oh no, Sua, don't tell me you-"

"I think I might be developing a crush on her." 

"..." 

Silence suddenly fell upon the table. Gahyeon's face had the words ' _what_ _the_ _actual_ _fuck_ ' written all over it, while Handong's expression was mostly shock mixed in with disgust.

"Sua... I'm sorry but, _what?_ " Gahyeon put the back of her hand on Sua's forehead. "You're not running a fever, are you?"

"I'm not joking! I'm serious!" complained Sua, pushing Gahyeon's hand away.

"What exactly do you even like about her? She's like... the total opposite of your ideal type," said Gahyeon apprehensively. "Terrible grades, rebellious, smokes, has _tattoos?!_ "

"Hey, I've never had anything against tattoos. My _family_ does." denied Sua. 

"It's probably the 'good girl falls for bad boy' trope." joked Handong to Gahyeon, earning an annoyed stare from Sua.

"Hear me out! She's actually really polite and nice. The rumours you've heard are not true." said Sua, trying to convince her two closest friends.

Handong gave Sua a look. "What? She's not a gang member but instead a princess?" 

"Why are you guys so mean to her? She's done nothing wrong. No one has solid proof she's done any of those things she's been accused of doing." Sua, disappointed, cut Handong off angrily.

Handong widened her eyes at Sua. She hasn't seen Sua so angry since secondary school.

"Siyeon is a human being just like us. In fact, the bullying and harassment she's went through just because of baseless rumours is the exact reason why she's failing this semester." explained Sua, exasperated. 

The two other girls suddenly ran out of words to say.

"Sorry, I guess when everyone acts a certain way, we all unconsciously followed without regard for whether it was good or not," apologized Gahyeon. "I guess we saw that tattoo and... well... you know."

Sua let out a big sigh and continued eating her sundae before it could melt any further. "...It's okay. I understand. It's just..."

"But you said you like her, didn't you?" Handong asked Sua, a little abruptly.

Sua raised her head and met Handong's gaze. "Yeah, I think I do..." 

"Why?" asked Handong.

"...Must there be a reason? When you like someone, you just _do._ It's not something that can be explained." said Sua. 

Handong had this weird expression on her face, Sua couldn't read her at all.

Gahyeon, who notices the rising tension, quickly defused the situation.

"So... Handong, how's your revision going?" 

"Oh, it's going okay, if Dami would stop borrowing my papers and losing them." said Handong.

Gahyeon laughed. "You can always print them out again... Besides..."

The conversation quickly moved on, much to Sua's relief. 

Afterwards, when it was time to leave, Gahyeon sneakily goes up next to Sua's ear while Handong went to wash her hands.

"Good luck with Siyeon, whatever you want to do... Just be careful, okay?" whispered Gahyeon, who proceeds to give her a knowing wink. 

"I will. Thanks, Gahyeon." Sua gave Gahyeon a thankful smile. At least one friend understood her situation.

"Gahyeonie, you ready to leave yet?" Handong called out, standing next to the door.

" _Use protection!_ " Gahyeon mouthed to Sua, before sprinting to Handong.

Sua rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Back in her room, Handong laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling fan aimlessly.

"Are you going to lay there sulking all day or are you going to come over and help me solve this question?" said her roommate, Dami. 

"The girl I liked for more than 5 years likes someone else," Handong rolled over and planted her face onto her pillow. "You don't know how that feels."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," teased Dami. "She hasn't even confessed yet! You don't even know if that girl will like her back."

"Sua's a really pretty girl, and she's nice, patient, caring - there's no way that girl's not going to accept her, okay?" Handong's muffled voice sounded behind Dami.

Dami put down her writing pen and turned around.

""Do you hear yourself? That means you'll need to act quickly before she's gone!" ranted Dami. Handong has been telling her about Sua since like, the first time they got drunk together. She got up and sat next to Handong. "It's now or never! Grab the prey before another predator eats it!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds!" Handong doesn't lift her head from her pillow. "I don't even know what I should say to her."

Dami put a hand on her chin, before her eyes shined with a twinkle. "I know! Just go up to her and tell her she's hot!" 

Of course Dami would say that. Dami could walk up to a girl and flirt once, and that girl would immediately fall for her. 

However, Handong didn't respond. She didn't seem to be in the joking mood.

Seeing her roommate's negative response, Dami sighed. "She's your long-time friend, so what? Can long-time friends not become lovers?" 

"That's not the issue, the main issue is that I don't want her to hate me when I tell her I've been secretly crushing on her for 6 whole years."

"Why would she hate you? You're hot, and honestly who wouldn't want a hot woman staring at them all day-"

Handong shifted her head to look her roommate in the eyes. "Dami." 

"...Okay, okay, but you get my point." said Dami, eyeing Handong with a concerned expression. "You keep putting yourself down! You think there's no chance even though you have not even taken the first step!" 

In other words, Dami just called Handong a coward, but she had a point. 

"...So what should I do now?" asked Handong, hopeless.

"I don't know... Just... Find the right time to tell her?" suggested Dami. "Gahyeon will be busy for the next few days, right? Maybe you can take that opportunity to ask her out for a meal or something."

"I don't...usually hang out with Sua without Gahyeon around." admitted Handong, embarassed. "Usually I would just panic and make things awkward. Sometimes I even feel that she thinks I hate her."

"It doesn't matter! I've spent the past months around you almost 24/7, and you're not awkward at all, even when we first met. Seriously. You can do it. Go get your girl." Dami gave Handong a gentle pat of encouragement on the shoulder before returning to her studies.

Handong didn't budge from her position, but gave Dami's words some thought. She was never someone to take initiative, but if she continued things at their current pace, she was going to be overtaken very quickly.

And Handong hated losing.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Many years ago..._ **

"Did you accept him?" Sua's classmates asked excitedly, surrounding Sua in a crowded circle.

Sua, extremely unnerved, couldn't move a muscle. Her lips froze up, and her knees felt like they were going to snap from the sheer pressure around her.

"What's going on?" Gahyeon's voice was loud, and it made the entire group of girls quiet down almost immediately - as expected of the class monitor.

A familiar and reassuring sight. Gahyeon and Handong finally made their way to Sua's seat in their classroom. 

"The most popular guy in the entire grade just asked her out!" one of Sua's female classmates exclaimed. She looked way more excited than she should be for a mere bystander, Sua thought.

At this moment, Handong wrinkled her nose, either in disgust, or hatred, or perhaps both. 

Gahyeon, who didn't care much for what everyone else had to say, tried to disperse the group of people gathering at Sua's seat.

"If Sua wanted to tell all of you what happened, she would have already. Now, stop bothering her, she looks like she's about to cry!" scolded Gahyeon sternly.

The group of girls listened to Gahyeon's words, looked at each other, before gradually leaving one by one. No one dared to disobey the class monitor, after all.

"Thanks," Sua finally let out a breath of relief and retracted the beads of tears hanging on the corners of her eyes. "I thought I was going to d word."

Gahyeon sat on the chair in front of Sua's seat, while Handong pulled a chair and sat down next to Sua.

"Don't worry. We're here." consoled Handong.

"That dude... He tried to kiss me. Even though I already told him no." Sua shivered as she brought up the very unpleasant memory. Handong rubbed Sua's back sympathetically in an attempt to calm her down, her brows creasing in worry.

"Is it okay to say I officially hate all men?" said Gahyeon, putting a hand on her forehead. 

"Yes. Because I think at this point, all of us aren't going to be dating men anytime soon." Handong laughed.

"I won't be dating anyone, ever." scowled Sua angrily.

Handong, a little taken back, bit her lip. "Hey, don't say that. There are genuinely good people out there..."

"It just so happens that all the disgusting ones are usually the bravest ones." said Gahyeon, shaking her head in disapproval.

Handong didn't know what to say after Gahyeon's statement. She just kept silent and continued consoling her friend.

Sua buried her face in her school jacket, not wanting to speak anymore. "...I feel like I'm going to vomit."

"Do you need to go to the washroom?" Handong asked worriedly.

The black-haired girl just muttered a very soft "mmm" before going quiet again. Handong and Gahyeon exchanged glances.

"...I think she does. C'mon, let's get her out of here." Gahyeon stood up from her seat, and the two girls brought their friend away from the noisy classroom.

**_Present time..._ **

A few more days passed, Sua and Siyeon are slowly approaching the end of the first week of the two weeks they have left before the finals. 

"I'm gonna go buy some stuff from the vending machine. Do you want anything?" Siyeon asked Sua, her wallet in her hands. "My treat."

"No... It's fine. I'll feel bad if I use your money." said Sua.

Siyeon's mouth quirked at the corners. "Don't worry about it, Sua. You've been a great friend, I just want to treat you sometimes, is that not okay?" 

_Treat you sometimes..._

Those words made Sua's heart skip a beat. 

"...Okay." Sua lowered her head to hide her face. "Just get me anything."

Siyeon gave Sua a cute smile and walked away. 

Not long later, Siyeon was back.

"Here, for you." Siyeon handed Sua a can of milk coffee she bought from the library vending machine.

_I don't drink coffee..._

"Thanks." Sua accepted the drink anyway. It would be impolite to reject it; or rather, she didn't know how to say no to the girl in front of her.

Sua cracked her can of cold coffee open while Siyeon enjoyed her bottle of pepsi. 

"Did you have breakfast?" asked Sua.

"No, I didn't." answered Siyeon.

"You shouldn't be drinking soft drinks on an empty stomach." Sua told Siyeon with a tone of concern in her voice.

Siyeon looked at her drink for a bit, before glancing at Sua, as if she were contemplating something. Eventually, she closed the cap of her drink and put the bottle of drink away. 

"Okay... I'll drink it afterwards, then." Siyeon said, sounding a little deflated.

Sua laughed softly, amused at Siyeon's reaction. "You look like a child whose candy had just been taken away."

"I do?" Siyeon couldn't help but break a smile when she saw Sua's face.

"Yes you do, silly." said Sua.

Siyeon stared at Sua for a second, before letting out a small giggle. "Oops."

_"A 72 year old woman has fatigue and lower back pain for 3 months. She has type 2 diabetes and hypertension and takes metformin and ramipril..."_

Sua eyeballed the sample question blankly, struggling to keep her mind focused. She pursed her lips, before taking a sip from her coffee. She still couldn't get used to the bitterness of the coffee mixed with the overbearing sweet taste of the sweetener, but drank it anyway.

She shifted her sights to Siyeon, who was next to her studying her notes. Siyeon was wearing a cool baseball cap and a collared, long sleeved shirt. If there was a word combining the definitions of 'cute' and 'handsome' together, Sua would use that word to describe Siyeon. The purple-haired girl looked particularly focused today, which was the total opposite of Sua, much to Sua's embarrassment.

"What's up?" Siyeon caught Sua staring red-handed, startling the black-haired girl.

"Oh, nothing." Sua quickly returned her attention to her papers, dodging Siyeon's gaze. 

Liking someone... Was this how it felt like? Sua could stare at Siyeon all day as if she were a piece of art. If this went on, she would get no studying done as long as Siyeon was with her.

A few hours later, the two stepped outside, ready to walk back to their rooms, only to realize that it's pouring.

Sua frisked her bag for her foldable umbrella, but realized that she forgot to bring it.

"Fuck..." cursed Sua under her breath.

Siyeon noticed Sua frantically searching her knapsack. "What's wrong?" 

"I forgot to bring my umbrella..." said Sua, digging through stacks upon stacks of paper.

"Don't worry, you can share an umbrella with me-" Siyeon reached for the back of her bag. Her umbrella wasn't there. Siyeon flips her bag front towards her. Still no umbrella to be seen.

"Siyeon?" 

"...Never mind."

In the end, the two decided to wait out the rain at the campus mini mart. 

"So this was where you encountered the two girls you told me about?" asked Sua, picking up a bag of chips. They've had time to chat sometimes on the way back to their dorms, and Siyeon told her about what happened on the day she talked to her at the dorm stairwell.

Siyeon nodded. "Yeah... It seems like the guy behind the counter remembers me, too."

The shopkeeper did seem to remember Siyeon, sneakily peering at her a few times behind her back. Siyeon purposely stared back at him a few times, frightening him. Sua felt a little bad for laughing.

"Stop scaring him already." Sua hit Siyeon playfully on the back. "He's probably scared shitless of you already."

"Okay, okay, I won't." Siyeon suppressed a bout of laughter as she glanced towards him one last time, before disappearing into an aisle. 

After paying (and intimidating the shopkeeper one last time), they sat together outside in the sitting area.

"We don't really spend much time together other than when we study," said Siyeon, slurping on her cup noodles. "We should hang out sometime." 

It didn't have to be said that Sua loved that idea. 

"...I wouldn't mind." Sua admitted. Siyeon looked delighted at Sua's reply. "I don't know why, but I'm happy when I spend time with you." 

Siyeon stopped eating her noodles and widened her eyes. "...You are?" 

"Uhm, yeah..." Sua suddenly realized what she just said. "Sorry, that sounded kind of weird, since we've only known each other for a few days-"

"I think I'm happy when I spend time with you, too." Siyeon beamed at Sua, white canines peeking through her rosy lips. Sua swore she felt her heart jump out of her chest and into her face.

"Ah..." Sua was at a loss for words and was starting to feel a little silly. 

Siyeon eyed Sua curiously, as if she were observing her reaction. Sua averted her sights shyly and proceeded to scroll on her phone.

 _What a weird_ _girl._ Siyeon thought to herself, continuing her meal, but was soon interrupted by her phone ringing. It was Minji, because of course it was.

"Hello?" Siyeon picked up the phone.

"Siyeon? Where are you?" Minji's voice rang over the phone.

"I'm on campus with Sua." informed Siyeon.

Sua lifted her head at the mention of her name.

"Sua?! I thought you guys were done an hour ago?" asked Minji.

"It's raining, and we don't have an umbrella," said Siyeon, looking a little distressed already.

"I'll arrange someone to pick the both of you up." Minji told Siyeon.

Siyeon blinked twice. "Wait, no, that won't be necessary!" 

Minji paused. "What do you mean no?" 

"We can just wait the rain out." said Siyeon, furrowing her brows.

"Why? Do you enjoy being with Sua so much?" Minji's voice was thick with jealousy, Siyeon knew her attitude patterns too well.

Out of frustration, Siyeon barked into her phone, "Yeah, if I do, what can you do about it?!" 

Siyeon's suddenly raised voice startled Sua. Siyeon merely showed a hand in apology.

"... Alright then, suit yourself." Minji simply said with a prickly tone of voice. Her words stabbed Siyeon like thorns.

"Minji, I-" Siyeon tried to reason with Minji, but she had already hung up. Siyeon put her phone down on the table and furrowed her brows, letting out a distraught sigh.

"Are you okay?" Sua asked Siyeon, frowning. "Did something happen?"

Siyeon waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing."

"Oh, I see." Sua didn't really buy that answer, but did not question her further. The atmosphere is now really awkward. Siyeon decided to ease it up a little.

"Where are you from, Sua?" asked Siyeon, focusing her gaze on the girl in front of her.

"I'm from Seoul...?" said Sua, not sure what Siyeon meant by that question. It was not like she looked like a foreigner - she thinks she's about as korean-looking as she gets.

"Oh, your family lives in Seoul, too?" said Siyeon, surprised. 

"Yeah, but it's quite a distance from here. I used to go back every week, but now that it's exam season... I don't even call them much nowadays." 

"You sound close with your family," commented Siyeon, looking a little envious. "Does your mom and dad know that you're doing so well in school?"

"My uncle and aunt are the ones that take care of me... My real parents passed away when I was twelve." explained Sua.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." 

"It's okay." 

Brief silence passed.

"...You know, my name used to be something else, before it was Kim Sua." said Sua, looking at Siyeon scratch the back of her neck embarrassedly from asking a sensitive question.

"Really? What was it?" inquired Siyeon, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Kim Bora," said Sua. She rarely disclosed this information to anyone, but thought Siyeon might find it interesting. "My aunt changed it so I can match names with my other cousins, since their names all started with "Su", so that people would think we are siblings."

"Kim Bora... That's a really nice sounding name." complimented Siyeon, and once again Sua could feel her heart doing backflips in her chest. "Do people ever call you by that anymore?"

Sua pursed her lips. "Not really. I kind of miss it, honestly. But I'm used to Kim Sua anyways-"

"What if I called you Kim Bora, how would you react?" Siyeon's cheeks dimpled playfully.

 _I would hyperventilate and proceed to pass out, you idiot._

"I... don't know." stammered Sua, brushing the thought in her mind off. "But it will not be a bad response." 

Siyeon laughed at Sua's reaction. It seemed like she planned it from the start, making Sua feel even more embarrassed than she already was.

After a while, the rain finally let up, and Siyeon got up from her seat. "Are you ready to leave? I'm super tired and I really need my bed right now."

Sua agreed. They walked together as usual, since Sua needs to go to the bus stop, and the bus stop is in front of the campus dorms.

The bus stop is empty. Sua probably just missed the previous bus. 

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Sua." said Siyeon with a warm smile.

"Wait! Siyeon!" Sua stopped Siyeon before she could walk any further. She pulled on the sleeve of Siyeon's shirt.

Siyeon turned around, surprised. 

"I meant what I said about being happy while spending time with you," Sua blurted out, her face going red. "I really meant it."

The purple-haired girl gazed at Sua for a second, considering her words carefully, before answering.

"Me too, Sua. I meant it too." Siyeon gave a sincere smile.

Right after she said that, she turned around and left before Sua had the chance to utter another word.

Minji was in her office working on a new business proposal on her computer. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door. 

"Minji. I need to talk to you." a male voice could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Minji glowered at her older brother annoyedly as he stepped into the spacious room.

"I know you've been seeing Siyeon in secret," said the taller boy in front of Minji. "You know if mom and dad find out, they're going to be furious, right?" 

"They _won't_ find out, I won't let them." said Minji stubbornly. 

Minji's brother slumped his shoulder in frustration. "You're always like this." 

"So are you. What I do with my time and money is none of your concern." refuted Minji, folding her arms.

"The moment you ended things with her, the Midnight Wraiths followed suit. We just lost over half our clientele from that night alone," said Minji's brother with a solemn tone. "Mom and dad already _told you_ to cut ties with that girl. She and her gang have already declared us enemies." 

"If I get her back, we can recover everything we lost that night," Minji stood up from her seat. "We can start over. The Midnight Wraiths will get access to our products, and we have all the hospitals in Seoul paying for our products..." 

"Even if Siyeon decides to forgive you eventually, is it worth it? Did you forget what her gang wanted to _do to you?_ " her brother scolded sternly.

"But Siyeon stopped it! That wasn't even _her_ decision, nor her father's!" reasoned Minji loudly. "If I talk to them, maybe I can strike some sort of deal... and my love back..."

"We've been doing fine selling our products elsewhere. I've seen how you've changed since that night, Minji. It's time to let it go... Some things are best left in the past." Minji placed a comforting hand on Minji's shoulder, but Minji shoved it away angrily.

"You don't understand, you're just like mom and dad," Minji snapped, taking a step forward threateningly. " I still love Siyeon, okay! I ruined everything for her on that night, and I have the obligation to fix everything I've destroyed, okay! Now leave me alone if you aren't going to help!"

Minji's brother, startled, merely shook his head before taking Minji's cue and making a leave for the door. 

"You never change, Minji. It's like talking to a brick wall." he said, before closing the door with a thud.

Minji stared at the back of the door and her empty office room, tears dripping down her cheeks...


	9. Chapter 8

It's another day closer to Siyeon's final exams. Nowadays, Siyeon barely has time to answer Minji's texts. Even if she wanted to, she simply couldn't due to the sheer amount of homework she's been assigned. Every time she speaks to Minji, it's always about studying with Sua.

 _Sua this, Sua that._ Minji had enough. When she pulled some strings to get Siyeon the help she needed, she was not expecting a situation like this. 

As she writes on a piece of paper, the lead on her pencil breaks. In a fit of rage, she hurls the pencil against an expensive painting on the wall, frustrated. She had to do something and to her, it didn't matter what the cost was. 

She has money, resources, people; _everything_ she ever wanted, she's gotten.

Except one.

After calming down, she hatches an idea in her head. She dialed someone on her phone. Not long after, a man picked up the call.

"Hello? Minji? Finally decided that you're gonna turn up tomorrow?"

"Maybe, me and Siyeon both." Minji informed him.

The man sounded very surprised. "What? You're _both_ coming? Didn't you say Siyeon has exams coming up?" 

"She changed her mind last minute," Minji said, having already mastered the art of bullshitting while working in the corporate world. "By the way, there'll be drinks, right?" 

"Of course, who do you think I am?" the opposing man laughed loudly. 

"Alright. We'll show up tomorrow, on one condition. You must promise me to get Siyeon extremely drunk." stated Minji, facing the sky outside her office window.

"You say as if it doesn't happen even when we don't try! But sure, I guess." the man said nonchalantly. "See ya tomorrow. It'll definitely be a great time with you girls around."

"So you decided to show up, after all," said Minji, a small smile extending on her face as she stares at the girl approaching her. "I thought you were going to chicken out."

Siyeon didn't smile back. "I'm only here so our families don't lose face."

"Aw, and here I thought you came here to see me." said Minji. Siyeon didn't respond.

"...Just make sure I don't get too drunk," Siyeon told Minji with a serious tone of voice. "I still need to study tonight."

"Relax, Siyeon. It'll be fine." Minji reassured her, extending her hand towards Siyeon. Siyeon accepts, and they walk hand in hand into the fancy restaurant.

In short, Siyeon regretted everything she's done today.

Siyeon promised to attend their old friend's farewell party. Since Minji and her knew him since high school, it would be impolite if they did not show up. 

To their ex-classmates and to the public who knew who they were; everything between them was fine. They were the daughters of two powerful families after all; one the daughter of the owner of a large hospital chain, the other the daughter of Seoul's largest pharmaceutical company. To the public eye, they were meant to be - the rich only marry the rich, after all. No one wants to dilute their pool of wealth with some lowly commoner.

Minji did her best to stop Siyeon from chugging glass after glass, but Siyeon just wouldn't listen to her, as usual. By the time they came back from the party, it's evening and almost time for Siyeon's study session with Sua. Unfortunately, Siyeon's had too much to drink and is feeling terrible. 

Minji drove her back and took care of her until she was conscious enough to realize it's almost time. 

"You should call it off. There's no way you're studying like this." Minji folded her arms, looking at the sorry state Siyeon was in.

"No... I promised Sua I won't be late anymore. She's probably already on campus. It'll be rude if I cancel at the last minute," Siyeon stumbled out of her bathroom, having just finished her very brief shower. "I just need to drink more water."

"You've already drank like, two whole liters of water. You know better that water isn't some sort of miracle cure for drunkenness," Minji creased her brows, standing near Siyeon's bedroom doorway, clearly dissatisfied with Siyeon's decision. "You need to rest."

As stubborn as ever, Siyeon acted as if she didn't just hear what Minji said - she was always brutally honest with her feelings whenever she was intoxicated. Alcohol was like a truth serum for Siyeon and Minji understood this fact very well.

"I don't care. I'm going." Siyeon said as she almost tripped over her own jacket on the floor. She grabs her knapsack leaning on her shelf, heading straight for the entrance. 

Minji gave an exasperated sigh. She pulled on the bag in Siyeon's hand, stopping Siyeon from going out of the door. 

"What is it?!" Siyeon barked.

"You took the wrong bag." Minji said. She passed Siyeon the correct bag in her other hand, taking back the previous bag Siyeon took.

Siyeon stared at the bag for a moment.

"Don't need to thank me. Just try not to embarrass yourself out there." Minji said.

"...Thanks." Siyeon's mouth twitched upwards a little, and she proceeded to rush out the door again.

Since they met in the morning, that was the first time Siyeon gave her a smile - even though it was small, it was still progress, and Minji cherished it with all her heart.

_Why was I such a gonk the other day?!_ Sitting on a bench outside the library waiting for her friend, Sua buried her face in her hands as the memories of yesterday replayed in her mind.

Was she too direct? Or was she being too cryptic, so Siyeon couldn't tell what she meant? Or maybe Siyeon didn't like her back? Was Siyeon just saying all those things because she just likes spending time with her as a _friend_? That was also another very real possibility. Her heart rate quickened as she stared at the time of day slowly approached 8pm, their meeting time. 

But overthinking wasn't going to solve anything. Sua decided she was going to bring it up to Siyeon again some other time. Maybe after the exams, when the both of them have free time during the winter holidays. 

Then. Sua finally sees Siyeon walking towards her. She looked tired, like she just ran ten circles at the school field.

"Hey, you okay there?" Sua asked, standing up from her seat. "You look exhausted."

"I'm okay, don't worry so much." Siyeon replied, her words a little slurred. She headed straight for the library entrance without waiting for Sua. 

"Huh? I'm not worrying- Wait for me!" Sua thought Siyeon was acting really strange. She caught up to her as fast as she could.

Siyeon was stuck at the entrance, where students needed to scan their student card to gain entry to the library.

"Fuck, why won't it work?" Siyeon mumbled to herself, tapping her card furiously on the glass surface of the scanner. Cutting the line, Sua walked over to see what was wrong. She looked at the machine, then at the card in Siyeon's hand. 

"...That's your bus card, Siyeon." Sua took the card out of Siyeon's hand. 

Siyeon eyed her empty hand, then back at Sua, looking puzzled. "...Then, what card do I use?"

Furrowing her brows, Sua took the tag in Siyeon's pocket and placed it on top of the scanner. With a short " _beep_!", Siyeon is now clear to enter the facility.

"There. Let's get moving, we're holding up the line." ushered Sua, peering at the long line of people behind them.

Siyeon could barely walk in a straight line. She was getting double vision, too, which made it no easier to navigate the place already crammed full of students. Because of this, Sua had to grab Siyeon by the sleeve and practically _drag_ her to where they usually sit.

"Hello? Earth to Siyeon?" Sua waved a hand in front of Siyeon's eyes as Siyeon sat down. "What happened to you?"

"Many things happened. Mostly bad things. I don't know. I don't remember." Siyeon was babbling. 

"What bad things?" Sua sat next to Siyeon with a dumbfounded expression.

"Too many shots...? I feel _really_ woozy." Siyeon turned to Sua as she gestured the action of downing a shot to her.

Upon hearing Siyeon's words, Sua merely gave an audible sigh. "You went _drinking?_ _Again?_ " 

"I don't know... I can't remember." Siyeon said, before suddenly pointing at a human figure on the cover of their biology textbook, her eyes widening in shock. "Wait, is that you? On the book cover?"

At this point, Sua was convinced the girl in front of her was most definitely drunk.

Siyeon stared at her question sheet with no intention of doing it. Her eyelids felt heavy. Slowly, she started nodding occasionally, eyes fluttering shut and she can feel herself slipping away-

"Siyeon!" Sua's voice awakened the sleepy purple-haired girl.

Siyeon shook her head once, refocusing herself.

"Agh, oops." Siyeon apologized, immediately sitting straight and holding her pencil in her hand.

"If you're too tired, just say so. We'll end early." Sua honestly didn't know what to do with her.

"What about you? You need to study too, right?" Siyeon asked, her voice a little too loud, and Sua noticed a few turned heads around them.

Sua immediately shushed Siyeon, putting a finger on her own lips, signaling Siyeon to _shut the fuck up_. "I can always study on my own back in my room. Besides, in your current state, you won't be able to absorb anything anyway."

She's right, Siyeon hasn't learned or memorized a single thing since the one hour they've been sitting together. It didn't help that she still felt drunk even though it's been three hours since her last drink. Whatever she had at the party was surely no simple can of cider. 

"But...! I wanna study with you!" Siyeon whined a little too loudly, attracting the attention of nearby students yet again.

Out of impulse and embarrassment, Sua covered Siyeon's mouth her her hand in another attempt to silence the girl next to her. "Ssshh! You're being too loud!"

Siyeon's voice, although muffled, still rings loudly from her lips. "What the hell, I can say whatever I want-" 

Suddenly, Sua felt a threatening presence behind them.

"The two of you, please lower your volume or I may be forced to ask you to leave." 

Behind them was the librarian, standing with her arms crossed.

Sua, ignoring Siyeon, quickly scrambled to apologize. "I- _We're_ terribly sorry, we'll make sure we-"

"You know what, FUCK you, old lady!" Siyeon cussed, and that sentence swiftly marked the end of their stay at the library that night.

Sua walked Siyeon back to the student dorms. Siyeon's left arm is wrapped around Sua's small shoulders, her head resting on her collarbone.

"Seriously, Siyeon...! I bet half the library could hear you shouting just now!" Sua complained, not realizing how heavy Siyeon's weight was against her body right now.

Siyeon didn't seem to care much for what Sua had to say, mumbling a few words under her breath that were too soft for Sua to hear. Back at her room, she collapsed on her small couch. Sua gave a breath of relief and flexed her sore shoulders. 

"You gonna be okay?" Sua asked, checking on the girl on the couch with concern. 

"...You're _reaaaaally_ pretty, Sua." Siyeon suddenly said, looking straight into Sua's widening dark brown eyes.

Sua took a step back, totally not expecting the sudden compliment. "Huh?! You're drunk!" she exclaimed loudly. 

"I'm serious, Sua, I think you're really gorgeous," Siyeon, out of nowhere, got up from the couch and started approaching Sua with a drunken wobble. "I think I like you."

Upon hearing those words, Sua felt like the entire ceiling above her fell straight onto her. She was losing her nerves, her heart performing Olympic-level acrobatics in her chest, her mind fried and unable to think properly. 

"I... I don't know what to say?" Sua panicked, her mouth blurting out words her heart did not mean. 

"Just say you like me back already~ You're so obvious, you know that?" Siyeon, still with that drunken smile on her face (which Sua admitted was rather cute despite her behavior), placed a hand on the wall behind Sua, cornering her. 

"I- I'm _what?_ " Sua stammered, her cheeks feeling very warm. "W-what makes you like me anyway?! I'm just an awkward-"

Siyeon starts leaning closer and closer towards Sua. "You're the only person who's never been mean to me this entire year. I like you so much, you're caring, hardworking, beautiful..." 

With Siyeon's face just inches away from hers, Sua couldn't take it anymore as a certain bad memory came up in her mind.

_"Get away from me! I already said I don't like you!"_

_"C'mon, Sua, stop lying to yourself! Just give me a chance!"_

_"YOU stop lying to yourself!"_

_"Is there something going on here, students...?"_

_"...No, ma'am. I was just on my way back to class."_

_"..."_

_"Girl? Hey, are you okay?"_

"Siyeon, you're drunk, please, stop it!" Sua shoved Siyeon away by the shoulders and this action swiftly snapped Siyeon out of whatever trance she was under. "I-It's not that I don't like you back, it's just... I hate it when you're like this!"

"When I'm like what?" Siyeon, slightly deflated, backs up. 

"Just... get some sleep, you." Sua sighed heavily, dragging Siyeon by the sleeve to her bedroom. 

On her bed, Siyeon seems to have calmed down a little. 

"There. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Sua said, before turning for the door.

Before Sua can leave, though, Siyeon asked one last question, "But you said you don't _don't_ like me back, meaning, you actually like me?"

"Get some rest." Sua, wanting to say nothing more to Siyeon in this current state, closed the door behind her.

Outside Siyeon's room however, was a certain tall, blonde-haired girl that had been listening in on them for who knows how long. Minji evaluated the options she now had in front of her - now that she knew what cards she had drawn, Minji was forced to play with whatever she had in hand. 

Before Sua can make her way near the main entrance, Minji left the area, leaving no trace of her presence behind.

"I've decided," Handong suddenly said. "I'm gonna tell her the next time we meet."

"Oh, finally, someone stops acting like a chicken," teased Dami, sitting on her bed, which was directly next to Handong's. "About time."

Handong flung a pillow straight at Dami and it pounded Dami straight in the face, knocking her over. Dami laughed loudly, before hurling the same pillow back at Handong, a maneuver which the blue-haired girl easily dodged. Unwilling to lose, Dami took her own pillow, ran to Handong's bed and hit Handong with her pillow right on the head.

"Oh, no, you're not getting away with that, Lee Dami!"

After a full out pillow _war_ , they both fall into a fit of laughter, their hair disheveled, pillows and sheets all messed up. 

"Whatever happens with that girl, Handong, just remember you've got me rooting for you, always," she said with a rueful smile. "Don't forget about me once you start dating, okay?"

Handong gave Dami a warm smile. "Of course. Thanks, Dami. For everything."

The next morning, Sua finally woke up after a mere four hours of sleep. Cramming season meant getting eyebags but she didn't care. She checked her phone and was greeted by _many_ new messages from Siyeon.

* * *

**Siyeon**

I'm so sorry 

I hope you don't hate me

I was super fucking drunk I'm so sorry

My friend was supposed to make sure I don't become like this

Ugh you know what, never mind 

Mind giving me a call after you see this? I'm really bad at texting

We gotta talk

* * *

Sua dialed Siyeon on her phone. She waited anxiously as she listened to the phone ring for a few moments. Siyeon picked up not long after.

"Sua? Okay, before you say anything, I'm terribly sorry. I know it's like the _third_ time I fucked up around you, it's okay if you're mad with me." Siyeon said quickly the moment the call went through.

"It's the second, and no, I'm not mad with you. I'm not mad with you. I understand. It's fine." Sua leaned on her room cabinet, listening intently. "Just... don't pull anything like that ever again."

Sua wasn't going to lie, yesterday's event was a major turn-off for her. Siyeon probably knows that, too. 

"No, it's not fine," Siyeon let out a sigh. "What food do you like? I'll treat you. To compensate for the trouble I've caused you." 

"Sashimi." stated Sua. It didn't take her long to choose the most expensive food she liked. 

"Ok. I'll find the best sushi place around here and bring you there." Siyeon answered without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Wait. You're serious-?" Sua exclaimed.

"Of course I am," Siyeon said. "One last thing, though, before you hang up."

"What is it?" Sua asked a little worriedly.

"I meant what I said about you, I really think I like you." said Siyeon.

Sua felt like her brain was malfunctioning once again. She thought to herself, she really wasn't cut out for this 'love' thing. However, before Sua could come up with a decent reply to not make her sound like she's freaking out with joy, Siyeon continued.

"But, I don't know if this is the right time..." 

"Is it because of the exams?" 

"...No. It's just, I still have loose ends and I, I don't know how I should explain this," Siyeon stuttered briefly. "You know what, ignore what I said. We'll figure it out on the way. See you this afternoon, Sua."

Sua wasn't about to let Siyeon go without the information she needed. "Wait, Siyeon, I-" 

The phone call ended abruptly.

"Loose ends...? What could she possibly mean?" Instead of getting much needed closure, she was only left with even more questions.


	10. Chapter 9

**_A year ago…_ **

"Siyeon, your grandfather's situation is deteriorating," Siyeon's father spoke over the line. "Doctors give him a week more, at most." 

"You don't have to keep reminding me." Siyeon spoke on the phone as Minji put a concerned hand on her shoulder, brows knitted. 

"The artist already prepared your piece long ago, so don't worry," he said. "But remember, I'm not forcing you, Siyeon, I just want you to be happy-" 

"I know, I know." Siyeon said while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Maybe I should speak with mom and sister one last time before I make the final decision."

"Yes, especially your mother… Honestly speaking, it might be your last chance, until she finds out." her father stated solemnly. 

Siyeon knew this decision wasn't easy, both for her _and_ her father. Her mother separated from her father and cut him off when he decided to join the Midnight Wraiths to earn more money to sustain the family. 

Well, it's not like she ever complains whenever she receives the money from him every month. Siyeon could barely remember what she looks like. She sees her every few weeks, but that was barely enough to carve her face in her memory. Same goes for her sister.

"I'm gonna head to the parlor now." said Siyeon. She'll call her mother and sister on the way.

"Of course. Take care. Minji’s going to be there with you, right?" he questioned.

Siyeon turned to Minji and Minji gave a nod. "Yeah, she'll be."

"Ok. I trust she'll take good care of my daughter, hm?"

"Bye, dad." Siyeon wasn't in the mood to play around with her father. She knew he was just trying to cheer her up, though. He's probably equally as devastated as her at the moment.

After the phone call ended, Minji turned towards Siyeon, her hand unconsciously travelling to Siyeon's back. "So, are you ready?" 

"How does someone ever get ready for this kind of thing?" Siyeon sighed deeply, looking defeated. 

"I'm sure your grandfather would be proud of your decision. Maybe after you finish university and inherit the hospital, one day we could work together!" Minji tried to comfort the girl next to her by talking about the bright side of things. but it wasn't working.

"Father always spoke of merging companies with you guys, so yeah, maybe." Siyeon shrugged her shoulders, looking out their apartment window aimlessly. 

Minji didn't like how gloomy Siyeon was. It’s hard to blame Siyeon, but seeing her so sad, it made Minji’s heart ache deeply.

Just yesterday, Siyeon's eighty-year old grandfather fell down a flight of stairs after getting a serious stroke.

Now, Siyeon was preparing to get her tattoo done before his imminent death to fulfill his dying wish. After all, Siyeon's grandfather always hoped for his only granddaughter to follow the family tradition and continue her family's reign in the healthcare industry and the gang. 

The tattoo Siyeon was getting was not just any normal tattoo.

To the Midnight Wraiths, their tattoos tie their members to the organization forever. They have different meanings too, separating the goons with simple, cheap tattoos from the higher-ups, who have intricate pieces designed by the finest of artists.

The brutes you see on the street beating people up, selling narcotics and doing all the dirty work? The most they would have are random tattoos littered all over their body, and they are usually just gang symbols and lettering.

Higher ups, though? Tattoos are an investment and a show of wealth and power. The bigger and more detailed your tattoo is, the more important you are.The fact that Siyeon was getting a full, complex back piece done was enough to tell her that Mr. Lee's high position in the organization must have had some influence on Siyeon's position, too.

Siyeon’s is a grey wolf under a full moon, surrounded by blue carnations. Siyeon told Minji, the wolf symbolizes fierce loyalty while also having a free spirit, while the blue carnations symbolize devotion. Wolves have always been her favorite animal, carnations her favorite flower, and blue her favorite color; so Minji could understand why Siyeon chose them.

Suddenly, Minji remembered something very crucial. "Wait, if you're getting the tattoo today, what about my parents' annual dinner next week? Your dress..." 

Siyeon didn't feel like thinking about that right now. She had other things on her mind. "I'll just wear it. Most people attending don't bother to hide theirs, anyway. You don't see my dad wearing gloves, or my aunt wearing a long-sleeved dress." she dismissed.

"Are you sure? We can always buy another dress." Minji asked again, feeling extremely hesitant.

"I'm sure. No one from my university will be attending, right?" Siyeon questioned to reconfirm with Minji.

"No, it's a private event, even journalists are not allowed." Minji told Siyeon.

"That's good," Siyeon, satisfied, started walking to the entrance while putting on her coat, getting ready to head out. "C'mon. I'll drive."

The tattoo shop was in a rather secluded area, but it didn't take long for them to navigate through the area with their phone GPS.

"You gonna be okay?" Minji helped Siyeon settle down at the tattooist's place. "You wanna hold my hand?"

"If you want your hand to be crushed, yeah, I would love to hold your hand," Siyeon cracked a small grin, hoping to reassure Minji. "I'm kidding. I'll be fine. Thanks for being here with me... I know stuff at your company gets busy, especially at the end of the year."

"Anything for you, Siyeon." Minji held Siyeon's hand for just a few more moments. Siyeon gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before she disappeared into the room the tattoo artist was sitting in. 

Siyeon had to attend three sessions, spread between three days. It's a really short period of time for a whole back piece, but Siyeon's situation was urgent. Minji accompanied her on all three days, of course, as emotional support. She's always been with Siyeon, and Siyeon with her, no matter the time or place, after all. 

However, unfortunately, Siyeon's grandfather passed away in the midst of the final tattoo session, just before Siyeon could show him the finished piece. Minji was the one to answer Siyeon's phone when Siyeon's father called.

"Minji... Don't tell Siyeon yet. Wait 'til she's finished with the tattoo." Siyeon's father instructed Minji.

"Why? She deserves to know!" Minji reasoned, standing outside the tattoo shop.

"You know she's a very emotional person," Siyeon's father pleaded. "Please. I don't want her breaking down mid session."

Left without a choice, Minji could only obey Mr. Lee's orders. "Fine."

After Siyeon walked out of the room, Minji immediately stood up from the waiting area couch. 

"Hey," Minji approached Siyeon with reddening eyes. "Your father called."

Siyeon showed Minji a depressed look and shook her head, tears already forming in her eyes. She already knew what was coming.

"Let's go to the hospital."

"Siyeon... I'm so sorry..."

"..."

"If you need anything, I'm here, okay?"

**_Present time..._ **

* * *

**Yoohyeon**

Yoohyeon

Yea, I know, the entire campus' power went out

I'm literally freezing in my room rn

Even the dorms don't have electricity??

YEP

AND IT'S MIDNIGHT

I'm in the library and it's total chaos rn

It's so dark I can barely see my own fingers

Welp good luck

I'm gonna go bundle up in 20 layers of jackets now :'D

* * *

"Even the dorms are out of power." Sua frowned, the light from her phone screen illuminating her face in the darkness.

"Damn, all this when it's just a few days from exams?" Siyeon tightened her brows in frustration as the two of them made their way outside.

Outside the library, crowds of students were surrounding the entrance, possibly waiting for the power to come back on. But it's been nearly an hour, and the situation still hasn't been solved. Sua and Siyeon didn't feel like waiting any longer.

"C'mon, lets ditch this place and find somewhere else to study." Siyeon urged Sua, walking to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Sua asked Siyeon. 

"I dunno. Wherever you wanna go." said Siyeon, unlocking her car. It's a shiny, new Genesis G70 - Siyeon's a rich kid after all, even though she didn't really look or act the part, but that's what Sua likes about her.

"Most places are closed by now, except for McDonalds, maybe, but I bet it's already super crowded by now," said Sua thoughtfully, glancing at the other students preparing to leaving the campus grounds just like them. "We need to go somewhere that's safe and still open at 1a.m in the morning."

Siyeon pondered carefully before asking, "Where do you stay, Sua?" 

Sua told Siyeon which dorm she was staying at. A student dorm a fair distance away run by an outsider company, not the school.

"Is it okay if we head back to your place, then?" Siyeon asked, before realizing how weird that sounded. "Wait, I know we just confessed to each other yesterday, but I didn't mean it in that way-"

"Oh, no, no. It's fine. I get what you mean," Sua stammered, blushing. "I can't think of any other place to go, anyway."

The journey was quiet. The night radio played softly as Sua watched the street lamps and buildings go by outside the car window. She secretly hoped that her room was tidy enough to not embarrass herself, although her memory of Siyeon's room made her feel just a tiny bit better.

Siyeon's pale face was showered in ashen moonlight. She lowered the window, her other hand hanging outside the window, a cigarette between her slender fingers, as usual, while her dominant hand holds the steering wheel.

Later, Sua led Siyeon up the building stairs after Siyeon parked her car in the parking lot nearby.

"Where's the elevator?" Siyeon didn't like climbing stairs, especially in the middle of the night.

"It's broken, been like that since last month. They haven't gotten around to fixing it." Sua said, waiting for Siyeon at the top. 

The dorm's shoddy - paint was peeling off the walls and some pipes were leaking overhead. Rooms were lined up close to each other, and Siyeon just knew the walls must be paper thin as well. Hopefully the rent’s cheap.

However, inside Sua's room, it was completely different. The black-haired girl must have put in a lot of effort tidying and maintaining her room. Even though it was slightly cramped, all of her belongings were arranged neatly in an orderly fashion in baskets, cabinets and shelves.

It's pretty barebones, but there's various K-pop posters on the wall, cheering up the dull, off-white colored walls.

"I feel so ashamed right now." Siyeon said to Sua.

Sua tilted her head. "Why?"

"My room looks like the after scene of a tornado attack compared to yours." Siyeon admitted sheepishly.

"Then you should probably clean up before the next time I come around." Sua giggled.

"So... Where should I sit...?" Siyeon looked around. There wasn't much in Sua's room, just a simple one-seater desk, a single bed, a few cabinets and the door to the tiny bathroom. 

"You can sit at the desk," Sua pointed to the chair, gesturing to Siyeon to sit there, while she sat on the bed crossed-legged. The bed was directly next to the study desk, so she could do her work from there too. "My place is tiny compared to yours, sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" Siyeon said, not wanting Sua to feel guilty. "I was the one who suggested to come here, after all."

"I used to stay at your dorm block with my other friend, but I moved out." Sua recalled her days of arguing with Yoohyeon about whose turn it was to wash the toilet. In the end, it was always her that did most of the chores, though. It was a miracle their place hasn't been trashed ever since Sua left. 

"Who's your friend?" asked Siyeon, resting her chin on her hand, listening to Sua.

"Kim Yoohyeon." said Sua.

"...Never heard of her." Siyeon said sadly. She'd love to meet more of Sua's friends.

"Maybe one day you'll meet her," Sua continued. "Although I think she's a little intimidated by you."

"What? Scared I'll eat her up like a big bad wolf?" Siyeon said as she curled her fingers like claws and bared her teeth playfully.

Sua giggled at the girl in front of her and shook her head. She looked more like a misbehaving cub than a scary granny-eating wolf. "Get on with your homework, you dork."

It wasn't as comfortable as the library, but they managed to focus on their studies, at least for a while. Because the room did not have proper heating, it was still slightly cold. Sua kept her hoodie on. 

Siyeon thought Sua's love for oversized hoodies was adorable - it made her look like a child in adult's clothing and to her it was hilarious. 

She hasn't really paid attention to the people in her class, but she did know when there was a new student in the cohort this year. She never really cared to talk to Sua, but now wishes she had.

One whole year of shutting herself out, even when she did hang out with people, they were only 'party buddies' - people she would never talk to outside of situations when alcohol coursed through her body.

She missed having someone to just spend quiet time with, a listening ear to hear out her problems, a shoulder to lean on when was in trouble.

Minji used to fill that role for her, for her entire life, ever since she moved to Seoul. After her parents separated, it was Minji, her neighbor at the time, who helped her get back on her feet.

Minji even transferred schools to be with the lonely kid next door - Siyeon could never forget the day Minji showed up in her class, and suddenly from that day on, she would no longer need to eat her lunch in the toilet, or walk home alone anymore. 

Unlike Siyeon, Minji was gifted and born in an affluent family. Her wealth was not gathered through dubious means unlike her family; and she zoomed through class with ease while Siyeon, who was talented but not a prodigy like Minji, was left behind - when Siyeon was in high school, Minji was already getting her first degree. Two opposite ends of a stick, but yet they matched so well.

Siyeon wished Minji did not exist, but at the same time, she knows she wouldn't have made it this far into life without her.

Even in Sua's own room, with Sua right next to her... Siyeon wants Sua so badly; but at the same time, she cannot forget the existence of a certain girl named Minji. She felt trapped, _the sea of thorns are being set on fire, and she's stuck._

All of this was unfair to Sua, she knew that; guilt was slowly carving itself into the smiles she put up around her. But Siyeon also knew that greediness was human nature.

"Sua..." Siyeon called her friend's name all of a sudden.

Sua raises her head. 

Siyeon opened her mouth, intending to say something, but quickly realized that she had already lost all courage to do so. She merely passed her sheets of paper over.

"Can you check my answers?" 

"Of course I can." Sua, oblivious, takes the papers from Siyeon's hands, brushing fingers with her, tugging at Siyeon's heartstrings.

Over the course of the time Siyeon spent in Sua's place, it was hardly quiet. She could hear Sua's neighbors talking on the phone, watching videos, or even some... _unsavory_ sounds which Sua blasted her favorite idol group's music to muffle out.

"Are you a fan of _TVXQ?_ " Siyeon couldn't help but ask.

"Yep!" Sua nodded. "Wait, don't tell me you like them too?"

"No, I don't, I've heard of them, though." Siyeon confessed, much to Sua's disappointment. "I'll give their music a try, though, since you seem to like them so much." 

Sua’s eyes immediately brightened up with enthusiasm. Oh boy. What has Siyeon gotten herself into-

"Oh my god, then you'll have to listen to..."

They spend an entire hour watching music videos on YouTube, Sua fangirling while Siyeon watches in both confusion and amusement.

She's never liked idol groups, let alone male idol groups, preferring rock bands instead. But perhaps she can make an exception for Sua. 

Chatting for hours and hours, they finally have the chance to talk to their heart's content without having to watch their volume.

"Have you ever done anything being part of a gang?" questioned Sua curiously. "You didn't do anything bad, did you?"

"I haven't participated directly in any of their activities just yet, but there is a very strict code of conduct all of us must adhere to, that is to never hurt the innocent," Siyeon explained. "Others though, they are sure to get terrible treatment. We work together to control who gets what to ensure everyone gets what they deserve, in Seoul, at least."

"Someone said you guys monopolize all the hospitals in Seoul." said Sua.

Siyeon raised a brow, before laughing out loud. "We're not _that_ powerful. We control most of the big hospitals, yes, my dad's being one of them, but we aren't strong enough to rule an entire _city_. Whoever said that must have been watching way too many drama shows."

Yikes, that means, in the future, when Sua becomes a doctor, there's still a chance she might be working under their supervision. Well, it's probably not that bad now that a member's currently infatuated with her. "Has your dad ever ordered someone to do something bad?" 

Siyeon thought hard, taking a few moments before she could think of something. "Don't tell anyone, but my father ordered a hit on a corrupt cop recently. He was badly beaten in an alley. Later, _very unfortunately_ , hedied of various ‘surgical complications’ and a 'hospital acquired MRSA infection'," she said, while winking and doing bunny ears with her fingers. "He only really hurts people who deserve it, really. He's not evil without reason."

Sua guessed she could accept that. Sometimes when the justice system fails, one has to use other means to achieve justice, perhaps. She can't tell she's being convinced by Siyeon to believe killing was excusable, or because she liked the girl so much it was clouding her perception.

It didn't matter, though. Siyeon made Sua happy, and maybe that was enough. Besides, it wasn't like Siyeon was the one who did those things... right? 

Eventually, Sua, exhausted, decided to take a nap. Siyeon didn't feel sleepy at all, having already slept last afternoon, so she stayed awake and continued her work. Siyeon noticed Sua's leg exposed outside her blanket. She pulled the blanket over properly so that Sua wouldn't get cold.

 _She looks so peaceful all tucked in like_ _that_.

Sua didn't show it, but she seemed like she was always tired. It's good that she still got some rest every now and then.

In the early morning, Siyeon got up and stretched her back, before telling Sua she was going to go out to the open stairwell to have a smoke.

"I think I'll go too. I need some fresh air." Sua got up from her bed and followed Siyeon out.

The sun hasn't risen yet, but the air wasn't as frigid as it was last night. Warm enough that they didn't need their coat, but cold enough to make Sua's fingers curl. 

Siyeon lit a cigarette and leaned on the railing. She noticed Sua next to her, wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, pulling her close. Sua snuggled up to Siyeon's warm pullover.

"The sunrise is going to happen soon." Siyeon said, puffing warm smoke that eventually turns to frosty air.

"I haven't seen the sunrise since I was a kid," Sua laughed softly. "I guess when you start to grow up, you start forgetting about the beauty surrounding you."

"Responsibilities, obligations, ambitions; times were definitely simpler back then," Siyeon reminisces and stared at the slowly lightening sky. "If you could choose to go back in time, would you?"

Sua thought carefully. "I think I wouldn't."

Siyeon was taken by surprise. "You wouldn't? You can go back and fix all the mistakes you made! You can ensure that you do everything perfectly!" she said to Sua. If Siyeon goes back to the past, all the what-ifs, could-haves, everything... She could-

"To me, life isn't about having a perfect run. The mistakes you make along the way shape how you are, how other people are.” Sua told Siyeon, her breath forming mist around her lips. “Think of life as a blank sheet of paper - the things you achieve help color the piece, but the mistakes you make are the lines that make the piece _yours_." 

"...I never thought of it like that before." Siyeon said, thoughtfully.

"I got way too deep there, didn't I?" Sua glanced at Siyeon's serious expression and smiled.

"No, you didn't. I admire the way you think, Sua." Siyeon gave her a gentle smile, putting out her cigarette and throwing it in the bin. "Can I ask you something, though?"

"What is it?" Sua asked.

The air of anticipation was suffocating, as Siyeon made her way back from the bin with painstakingly slow steps. Time screeched to a halt, Sua's focus gathered only on the beautiful girl in front of her.

Siyeon stood in front of Sua, so that she's face to face with her. 

"Can I kiss you?"

After a few moments, Sua finally gave her an answer.

"... Yes, you can."

Siyeon cradled Sua's cheeks in her free hand, her icy fingers heated up by Sua's warm skin. She gently brought Sua closer very gradually, knowing Sua probably hasn't done this before by her awkward stature.

As they closed the distance between them, Sua could feel the rhythm of hot air from Siyeon's nose, see the tender gaze in her piercing, brown eyes, sense her accelerating heartbeat approaching her own...

The moment their lips met, it was like fireworks going off in Sua's heart, the sensation of Siyeon's soft lips against hers making her knees go weak and her heart pound like crazy.

She thought she was dreaming, such a perfect moment can't be real, right? Until the raw touch of Siyeon's fingers caressing her cheekbones assured her that all of this was very much a reality.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Siyeon's neck, fingers intertwining in her flowy, purple hair, beckoning her, as she deepened the kiss. 

Tears almost fell from Siyeon's eyes as the sheer warmth of Sua's touch melted down all the walls in her heart, every brick of bad memories broken down to dust, disappearing into air.

It's been so long she's been kissed with such sincerity and affection; with feelings she actually reciprocated. Her lips parted, a blossoming flower, breathing in fresh, spring air after a harsh, barren winter, as the girl before her showered her with endless devotion.

Sua was inexperienced, not knowing when to draw breath or when to give way, but Siyeon was extremely patient with her, scared that she'd startle her away with just one wrong move. But it didn't matter - Sua had already put all her trust in Siyeon, her arms only drawing Siyeon closer and closer.

The sun soon rises, shining on them and reminding them of the day ahead. Siyeon was the first to break away, but her hand remained on Sua's face.

"You're beautiful, Kim Bora." said Siyeon, her face only centimeters away.

Sua didn't expect Siyeon to remember her real name, which only made her even more flustered. 

"You know, when I told Professor Kim I was going to help teach the worst student in class, I didn't expect it to go like this." the corners of Sua's lips curved upwards.

"Like what? Falling for a gangster that won't stop getting drunk?" Siyeon returned a grin, leaning her forehead on Sua's gently.

Sua gave Siyeon a quick peck on her lips, her arms still locked on around the purple-haired girl's shoulder and neck. "A really cute and dorky gangster."

They stood together, taking their time to admire the beautiful sunrise, before eventually heading back to the room.

* * *

**Yoohyeon**

(10+ unread messages)

THE ELECTRICITY IS BACK 

SUA

SUAAA

SUAAAAA

SUAAAAAAAAA

STUPIDDDDDDDD

Omg FINALLY

About time

Yeah and it only took you a whole 4 HOURS to reply me :/

I was busy studying....

And I was busy freezing away in my blanket rip

Anyways I meant to ask you

You wanna go have lunch together today? c:

So suddenly?

HEYYY we used to eat together all the time back when we lived together!!!

And I miss you so much ;W;!!

AAAAWWWWWW me too :D

Ok truth is my stash of instant noodles ran out

...

See you in front of the dorm entrance at 1

Stupid

EEEEE you're the best uwu

Stupid <3

* * *

“The electricity is back on,” Sua said as she read Yoohyeon’s text messages to her. “You should probably head back.”

“But I wanna spend more time with you…” Siyeon muttered sadly.

“We already spent more than half the day together yesterday!” Sua said, laughing. “You need to sleep, too. I’ll see you at the library later in the afternoon, okay?.” 

Siyeon looked extremely reluctant, but continued to pack her belongings up. 

Sua walked her friend downstairs to her car, before she bid her a temporary goodbye. Even though Siyeon’s car had already gone out of sight, Sua could still feel the butterflies in her stomach, accompanied with a fluttering heart overflowing with joy.

Today's going to be a wonderful day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated ;W;
> 
> It really gives me a lot of encouragement to keep writing!


	11. Chapter 10 [TW] [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains: TW // injury, depression, implied attempted suicide and self-harm, homophobia. Please take note before proceeding.*

_**A few hours ago...**_  
"The light's out. Grab it quickly, and make sure no one spots you." 

"Yes, ma'am."

The agent performed a salute to her mistress, before entering the university grounds.

_**A year ago...**_  
"Surprise!" Minji removed the blindfold over Siyeon's eyes.

Siyeon opened her eyes. On the table was a beautifully arranged bouquet of blue carnations and white roses. Next to it was a neatly sealed envelope. There's even an intricate wax seal on the front. 

" _Oooooo. Fancy._ I like it. What's inside?" Siyeon asked, walking up to the table.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Minji grinned.

Eager, Siyeon opened the envelope as quick as she could. 

"...Holy shit." 

Minji walked up next to Siyeon and held her girlfriend's waist with a smile. "Do you like it?" 

"You booked a private performance by ONE OK ROCK?! Just for the both of us?!" she was so excited she was screaming and hopping around like a child. " _I love it!_ "

"Ssshhh, or the whole hotel floor's going to hear you." giggled Minji, kissing Siyeon's cheek.

"How did you even know that I like them?!" Siyeon exclaimed. She has never mentioned the japanese rock band to Minji before.

"I noticed you watching their concerts a lot lately, so..." Minji smiled. "I made a wild guess."

Extremely observant and perceptive as usual. 

"Damn... Thank you, Minji. I love you so much." said Siyeon, ecstatic.

"I love you too." 

Minji touched Siyeon's sharp jawline gently, admiring her girlfriend's unbelievable beauty, before kissing her on the lips.

While the adults are busy forming business connections and socializing back at the event hall, the youngsters are free to do whatever they want. It was almost tradition for the both of them to disappear in the middle of dinner banquets. It wouldn't be until Minji's parents' secretary came knocking on the door when they finally are forced to return to the boring event.

"Minji... You're so gorgeous..." Siyeon sighed, looking into Minji's deep, brown eyes. Minji's romantic, beautiful, smart - there wasn't a single part of this girl Siyeon couldn't love. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Even better than getting into South Korea's top university?" Minji teased Siyeon. 

"Of course," Siyeon nuzzled Minji's collarbone. "Without you, I wouldn't be here today."

"Me neither." said Minji. Siyeon was her only ray of sunshine in her day to day life. She was thrown into a harsh world of realities at an age too young and tender. Siyeon was the only one who reminded her of what other people her age went through - while she studied under the country's best private mentors, Siyeon went to high school; when she was busy studying business under her parents, Siyeon was having fun in her school choir. 

In a way, she saw a part of herself in Siyeon, someone she desperately wanted to be.

Minji faced the mirror in front of them, caressing Siyeon's newly tattooed back. A gray wolf howling under a moon surrounded by blue carnations; inked permanently on her smooth, soft skin. 

The skin has already healed, Siyeon had access to the best healthcare one could afford in South Korea after all; plus, she couldn't show up to a formal dinner looking like a wounded victim.

"It looks amazing on you." Minji ran a finger down Siyeon's spine, raising goosebumps on Siyeon's exposed back, her hand stopping at the start of Siyeon's backless dress.

"You know I didn't get it for aesthetic purposes..." the corners of Siyeon's lips curved upwards slightly. "But I'm glad you like it."

Unable to resist temptation, Minji grabbed her phone from the table behind Siyeon and snapped a photo of them intertwined together, marking their memory in the lenses of her phone's camera.

Getting impatient, Siyeon took the phone out of Minji's hand and tosses back onto the table.

"Don't waste time taking photos anymore. I want you."

"Woah~" Minji gave her a seductive smile. "You're being very bold today, aren't you?"

She moved her hands upwards towards Siyeon's neck, before raking her fingernails down Siyeon's bare back, all while her tongue teased her earlobe.

"Minji." she breathed, relying on the table behind her for support.

Minji loves it when Siyeon calls her name. The way Siyeon bites the pronounciation, the way she says it with such desperation; it made Minji's stomach clench deliciously. She pressed her lips onto Siyeon's with fervor, eager to hear more of her girlfriend's breathy voice.

Siyeon might be stubborn, but Minji knows all of her buttons too well. She inserts her thigh in between Siyeon's legs, through the material of her dress; the top of her thigh brushing against where Siyeon needed her most. 

As expected, Siyeon let out a surprised gasp, and Minji took the chance to make her advances. Swirling her tongue, she tasted the champagne they had downstairs while they still had to keep up proper appearances. Now? Minji could very well rip off Siyeon's dress if she wanted to.

But she decided to perish the thought. The fancy piece of fabric wasn't only far too beautiful to be destroyed like that, Minji was enjoying how figure-hugging it was on Siyeon's body right now.

Tantalizing anticipation tugging on both of their lips, Siyeon leaned herself against Minji, and Minji started backing up, until the back of her knees collided with the side of the double bed.

Minji wasn't about to let Siyeon have the upper hand, though. She smirked one last time before switching their positions, shoving Siyeon onto the bed below her. Before Siyeon can even utter a word, she climbed on top of her, her long black hair cascading onto the bed around Siyeon's face like a veil.

"Do you like it when I'm on top of you?" Minji hummed, cradling Siyeon's cheek in her hand, her thumb travelling onto her red, tender lips.

Siyeon, her pupils dark with desire, kissed Minji's thumb gently. "Yes."

"What would you like me to do to you?" Minji gradually let even more of her body weight rest on Siyeon. 

"...I want you to kiss me." Siyeon let Minji slide her thumb in between her lips.

Obeying Siyeon's command, Minji gives Siyeon a quick peck. "That's all?" she giggled cheekily.

Annoyed, Siyeon bit down on Minji's finger in her mouth, even though she knew Minji probably enjoyed it. 

"Don't act silly."

"I'm not~“ Minji grinned innocently. She loved teasing Siyeon, but she knows that's because Siyeon enjoyed being teased, too. "Just tell me, Singni~ There's no need to be shy." 

Siyeon raised an arm and tried to cover her flushed face. Needless to say, Minji found it very cute.

"I want you to kiss me everywhere." Siyeon mumbled, half lidded eyes peeking out from behind her wrist.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hearing those words come out of Siyeon's own mouth made Minji's heart pound and head spin. She now craved that intoxicating pleasure even more.

Running her hands up and down Siyeon's body, Minji finally did what Siyeon wanted her to do, this time much deeper and with more force. Every moment they broke apart for air, Minji quickly kissed her girlfriend again, harder, as if she was afraid that she might slip away from her.

Removing the shoulders of Siyeon's backless dress, Minji undressed her as slow as she could, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend being so vulnerable under her, kissing every new patch of skin revealed as if fine wine flowed on her skin. Eventually, the dress came completely off. 

Siyeon returned the favor, peeling Minji's dark, flowy dress off her pale skin. It definitely wasn't the first time she's seen her girlfriend bare, but her heart still skipped a beat just like on the day of their first date. 

Minji burned a path of passion down Siyeon's body with her lips, leaving brand marks wherever her fiery touch lingered. Siyeon arched into Minji's body, struggling to catch her breath as searing flames of pleasure wouldn't stop rising within her.

"Ah... Minji..." Siyeon inhaled sharply as Minji's lips finally reached the wet spot below.

Minji scratched at Siyeon's thighs as a silent answer, smiling against her.

Siyeon knotted her fists in the sheets of the bed, as her love slowly brought her to paradise...

Minji was the first to get up afterwards. Siyeon was lying asleep on the bed next to her. She checked the time. It's almost 11p.m, but their parents haven't called them yet. It was good news. 

She opened her gallery and looked at the photo of her and Siyeon. Without thinking, she uploaded the photo onto her private account on her instagram, before putting her phone aside and returning to her spot next to Siyeon's arm.

**_A few days later..._**  
" _KIM MINJI!_ "

Siyeon stormed into Minji's office in a fit of extreme rage, startling her. Wasn't Siyeon supposed to be in class right now?

"Sorry, ma'am, she just wouldn't listen-" an office worker popped his head behind the furious purple-haired girl.

"Get out of my face!" Siyeon snapped at the worker. Minji rarely sees Siyeon this angry - something big must have happened.

"It's okay. Please leave us be." Minji told the worker. Obeying his boss' orders, he backed away as fast as he could.

Siyeon glowered at Minji with narrowed eyes, her fists clenched in a tight fist.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Minji immediately stood up from her leather seat. 

"What do you _think_ you're doing?!" Siyeon screamed angrily. "Showing others my tattoo like that?!"

Minji creased her brows, puzzled. "What?! What do you mean-"

Siyeon shoved her phone in front of Minji's face. Minji's eyes widened in horror.

On Siyeon's phone screen was a screenshot of their photo on Minji's private instagram, followed by a caption accusing Siyeon of various gang-related activities on Facebook. Siyeon's face and tattoo were clearly in sight, but Minji's face was concealed behind Siyeon's hair - only Siyeon could be properly identified in the blurry picture.

The post had already garnered thousands of reactions and comments. 

_'I thought she was a hardworking and smart girl, turns out she's just as dirty as the rest of the people at the top. We're letting a person like her become a doctor? This is disgusting.'  
'She's a murderer! How can we trust her with other people's lives in the future?!"  
'Dating another girl? I knew it, she has that man-hating face. She’s so ugly, no man would want her anyway._ _'  
'How can such rubbish study at the most prestigious university in South Korea? I hope the university takes action to expel her.'  
'I bet she gets away with all of this just because her father's rich. What a spoiled brat.'_

Minji felt her stomach sink to the bottom of her feet. Tears begin falling from her eyes helplessly as realization dawned upon her.

"No! How did they get that photo?! Only my closest friends could have seen that photo!" Minji said, checking her phone frantically. Siyeon slapped Minji's phone out of her hands, the phone falling on the carpeted floor.

"It doesn't matter! Why would you even put that up online, anyway?! You knew how risky it would be!" Siyeon snarled, her voice filled to the brim with disappointment. "Unless you're trying to say a few likes and comments are more important than your own _girlfriend!_ "

Minji sobbed. "It was my private account, Siyeon, it's not like it this was the first time I've posted pictures of us on there! Look, I'm so sorry-"

"I got chased out of class today, Minji! 'Sorry' won't cut it!" Siyeon broke down, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"I will get my people to remove that post immediately, we'll take legal action... I'll delete all of my social media accounts, all of my..." Minji tried to reason with Siyeon, but found that her voice was getting so teary it was becoming difficult for her to even speak.

Before Minji could finish, Siyeon just shook her head and sighed. "Do whatever you want to do. My entire life has already been ruined. I... I just want to go home now."

Minji collapsed onto her knees as Siyeon left her alone in her office, tears of despair dripping one by one onto her white office clothing, staining it with gray feelings of devastation and regret.

"Minji... Please eat something." Minji's mother urged her daughter, pushing her plate of food nearer to her. It's been days since Minji has eaten or slept properly. 

Minji was unresponsive. She stared at the piece of sirloin steak blankly without any expression.

"You're safe, you're not the one who's getting all the bad rep, please don't tell me you're planning to starve yourself to death over some _girl._ " Minji's mother tightened her brows. "I told you, if she's not willing to join her gang's forces with our company, there is no point seeing her any longer. Now you see what kind of mess she's pulled you into?"

" _I_ was the cause of this entire fiasco, mom! Not her!" Minji snapped, crying again. "And she's not some _girl!_ Without her, I would have killed myself years ago-" 

"None of that talk, Minji." Minji's father, sitting at the other end of the dining table, silenced his daughter immediately. "Now eat your food or you'll be seeing your therapist again tonight."

Minji hated seeing her therapist. Whoever her parents employed had a clear goal in mind - to brainwash her into believing Siyeon is the devil causing all of her anguish; when in reality, it was her fault the photo was leaked. Siyeon's entire life was ruined by Minji's very own incompetence.

Minji's brother could only observe silently from opposite Minji. He signalled with his head for Minji to just eat up. About to lose it, Minji just stood up from her seat and stomped to her room.

"Minji?! Where do you think you're going?!" her mother called out.

"Just leave her be. She's hopeless. She's been a failure since she was born." Minji's father said, and Minji had to bite her lip hard so tears wouldn't fall, drawing blood from her pale lips.

"They will punish her." Mr. Lee told his daughter with a serious tone of voice.

Siyeon kept quiet and lowered her head, not daring to speak a single word. She stared at the wounds on her arms. She didn't like them - she made them in an attempt to forget about Minji, but in the end, those red lines only served as a reminder.

The thought of Minji was supposed to bring up happy memories for Siyeon.

"No one crosses the Midnight Wraiths and gets away with it, you know that," he put his hands together on his desk. "I'm sorry, Siyeon. My words may carry a lot of weight, but even I cannot go against what's written in the book."

 _When blood is spilled from one of our own, blood shall be taken to replace what has been lost. An eye for an eye._ Siyeon could recall and recite all of the gang's rules and oaths perfectly.

Siyeon's father never harboured hate for his daughter's lover. If anything, he was looking forward to the days they might be able to work together and live together happily. But what he said was true - Minji hurt Siyeon, and Siyeon, now a part of the Midnight Wraiths, will be protected under their rules, whether she liked it or not. 

"I'm not supposed to leak information about this to anyone, but I'll make an exception for you, Siyeon." he said. "...I'm sure you remember why we're called the 'Midnight Wraiths'. That's all I can tell you."

Mr. Lee pat Siyeon's shoulder in consolation before leaving his daughter's bedroom. 

Midnight. 12a.m.

Wraith. The ghost one sees shortly before their death. 

The full moon hung high in the night sky, wisps of clouds surrounding it like a thin curtain outside of her room window. Siyeon knew her father and their security guards wouldn't allow her out of the house at such a late hour. So, she decided to take things into her own hands.

Minji was taking a peaceful stroll in her parents' mansion garden. Roses lined the darkened bushes around her. Her female bodyguard stuck close to her, leaving her no space to think or breathe.

The night fresh air did her some good. She hasn't been able to sleep properly since the incident one week ago, so she decided to take a walk to ease her nerves.

"Mistress, it's getting very late. We should head back soon." her bodyguard advised.

"Who are you, my mom?" Minji barked. She wasn't in the mood.

The bodyguard gave Minji a bow as an apology, but Minji didn't even bother to turn around to look at it. She's far too lost in her own sea of thoughts.

_I'm so sorry... Siyeon-ah._

_I shouldn't have been so rash. So naive._

_My love for you is so overbearing... When it comes to you, I lose all my rationality._

_Please... Just return my calls... It's been a week._

Suddenly, the both of them are jumped by two men dressed in full black, wearing oni masks. One had a pistol in hand, the other a metal bat. They stepped out of the bush they've been hiding behind, pointing their weapons at none other than Minji.

"We're here to teach you a lesson, bitch."

They must have somehow made it past the mansion security - meaning they weren't any ordinary grunts. Minji's bodyguard immediately took out her taser to defend her mistress.

But they were outnumbered. Her bodyguard managed to tase the man with the metal bat, leaving him spasming and falling unconcsious on the floor; but the other man managed to land a bullet right on her foot.

"Run!" her bodyguard cried out. "Scream as loud as you can, get help!"

But Minji was too afraid to even make a squeak. She just bolted as fast as her legs could carry her, fear overriding all of her senses. Minji can feel bullets flying past just milimeters away from her face as she tried to escape.

The man wasn't stupid, though. He managed to catch up to the young woman with ease, and aimed the gun right at her chest-

Out of nowhere, Minji was pushed to the ground by a shadowy figure. She closed her eyes tightly, falling onto the cold, damp soil below her.

"Sir, sir! Mr. Lee!" a security guard knocked on Mr. Lee's door urgently. Mr. Lee answered the door promptly.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. 

"It's Siyeon! She's missing! She's not in her room and her room window is open!"

Opening her eyes, Minji was horrified by the sight before her. The man was gone from sight, but on top of her was...

Lee Siyeon, her white jacket dyed red with blood, blood spilling onto the ground; there was a gruesome bullet wound on her upper back.

"Siyeon?! What are you doing here?!" Minji screamed in a state of panic, craddling the girl's face in her hands. 

"Get out of here..." Siyeon begged, her voice frail. 

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Minji sobbed as she could only watch hopelessly as Siyeon bled out in her arms. 

"Don't," Siyeon coughed, her blood splattering onto Minji's arm. "It's full of my dad's people right now. Just... get me a first aid kit."

Then, mansion security arrived, a full team of guards fitted with bulletproof vests and weapons, although sadly one step later than they should have.

"Tsk, gang members and their violence."

"Stop nagging and get her a doctor, mom! She's going to die if we don't do something!" 

"I'm trying! You _do_ realize it's 12a.m at night!"

Siyeon looked outside Minji's bedroom window. Birds were chirping happily on the tree branch as the sun shined brightly above.

"Does it still hurt?" Minji asked softly as she sat on the bed next to Siyeon.

Siyeon has been staying in Minji's parents' house for the past week. Their family doctor managed to save Siyeon from the brink of death at his clinic, but it was too dangerous for her to be moved at the moment, both because of her delicate physical state and because of her gang.

Technically, Siyeon went against the rules for disrupting the dispense of justice. It would be a long time before things calmed down enough for her to be safe enough to return home.

So for now, she was stuck here, with Minji.

Siyeon did not respond to Minji's words.

"I'm so sorry... It was my fault all of this happened. Please, Siyeon... At least talk to me." Minji pleaded, wrapping her hands over Siyeon's icy fingers. 

But it was no use. Siyeon could no longer look at Minji without feeling the bullet wound on her back, remembering the remarks left by netizens from her photo, the disappointment from her family from disobeying the gang, the sneering looks from Minji's family...

**_Present time..._**  
By the time Siyeon made it back from Sua's place, it's early in the morning. Exhausted, she collapsed into her soft bed. She soon fell asleep, a smile lingering on her face from the kiss she shared with her crush just an hour ago.

After waking up from her sleep, Siyeon checked her phone and realized that it was already late afternoon. It's almost time to meet up with Sua. She took a quick shower before heading for university.

"Seriously?! She kissed you?!" Yoohyeon spoke with her mouth full - it was a bad habit Sua kept nagging her about, but it seemed like Yoohyeon has made 0 progress changing it. 

"Yeah." Sua admitted shyly.

"Holy shit, Sua, congrats!" Yoohyeon clapped her hands happily and she reminded Sua of a water park seal. "You guys go so fast! Jesus. It took weeks before me and Jiu first started talking about going out. You said I left you in the singles club alone, but look at you now!" 

"It's not like we're together or anything yet." Sua continued eating her lunch.

"Emphasis on _yet._ " Yoohyeon flashed Sua a knowing smile. Sua pretended to not notice.

"Enough about me, how about you? How are things with that girl you talked about?"

The smile on Yoohyeon's face slowly faded. "Things are okay, I guess." 

Sua didn't buy a word Yoohyeon just said.

"Your face is telling me the exact opposite."

Her friend sighed. "I mean, our first date went pretty well, but I just got... weird vibes from her at the end, you know?" 

"What kind of weird vibes?" Sua cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you still talking to her?"

"I don't know..." Yoohyeon answered, sounding more deflated compared to her usual cheerful self. "We still talk like nothing happened."

"She put her tongue in your mouth. _Something_ happened and you guys needa acknowledge it." said Sua.

"Sometimes I get the feeling she doesn't take me seriously, you know?" confessed Yoohyeon, frowning. 

"But you told her you're being completely serious, right?" questioned Sua.

"Yeah, I did! You know what, I don't really wanna talk about it anymore. I'm gonna lose my appetite at this rate." Yoohyeon said, returning her focus to her food, prompting Sua to do the same.

Siyeon was walking along the empty building corridor, on the way to the library. She preferred taking the quieter routes - that meant bumping into lesser people and fewer judging eyes. Her mind was focused on recalling all of her homework answers she needed to complete.

"Siyeon." a familiar voice called out from behind her.

Siyeon stopped in her tracks, but did not turn around.

"...What do you want?"

A girl approached her with steady steps. The sound of heels clicking against the concrete floor gradually became louder and louder.

It was Minji. She grabbed Siyeon by the arm and drove her up against the wall. Siyeon didn't resist. 

"Take this." the blonde-haired girl urged.

In her hand was a file. Siyeon was initially reluctant to open it, but Minji wasn't going to budge if she did not comply with her, so she opened it anyway.

Inside was a stack of papers, on closer inspection, Siyeon realized, they were _question papers-_

Siyeon's mouth gaped open in utter shock. "Fuck, Minji! How did you get this-" 

Minji swiftly shut Siyeon up with the palm of her hand. "I got someone to steal it while the blackout happened." she whispered. 

So, the _entire_ university was out of power for so many hours, inconveniencing so many students, all because Minji wanted to steal exam papers for her?! She didn't know if this was romantic or just downright selfish.

Siyeon bit her lip, exasperated. "For what?! I'm not going to cheat-" 

"I did it for you, Siyeon. You know that." Minji insisted on Siyeon keeping the papers. Siyeon eyed the goods in her hand, then at Minji, before shaking her head and putting the papers away in her bag.

"Not even a 'thank you'?" Minji gave Siyeon a small smile and a chuckle.

"I never asked for this." Siyeon said. She knew Minji only had good intentions, but...

Before Siyeon could have a second thought, Minji leaned her face closer and kissed Siyeon on the lips.

Exiting the university cafeteria, Yoohyeon walked with Sua to the library.

"I know you've said that she's nice like a trillion times, but I'm still a little nervous to meet her." said Yoohyeon. 

"I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Yoohyeon." Sua said enthustiastically. 

She wondered, maybe with her help, she could slowly help turn Siyeon's image around, not just her exam grades. They walked on the corridor to the library, the quiet corridor Siyeon taught Sua how to use. Not many people knew about this passage behind the auditorium hall, so it was mostly empty.

However, nothing could have prepared them for what was behind the corner of the upcoming corridor.

Walking past a flight of stairs, that was when Sua saw what she couldn't believe she was seeing - Siyeon, the girl who kissed her with so much affection this morning, with the blonde girl she's seen exiting Siyeon's dorm room so many times a few days ago; their lips locked together against the corridor wall, right in front of her very eyes.

"Jiu?!" Yoohyeon was the first to make a noise, surprising the pair at the far end of the corridor. 

Minji let go of Siyeon as she noticed the two girls staring at them.

Siyeon looked at Sua with a mortified expression. "Sua... I..." she stammered helplessly.

Sua felt like her entire world just fell apart.


End file.
